


The Soldier And The Hurricane 士兵与飓风

by hazelour



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: 1967年的夏天，冬日战士在刺杀Howard和Maria Stark时失败被俘。匪夷所思的是，他的救赎竟来自一个会说俄语、违逆父亲、嗜爱修补的十七岁少年：Tony Stark。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Soldier And The Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478759) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 警告：酗酒提及；少量自杀提及；各种关于Howard Stark作为糟糕父亲的提及（并非儿童虐待，就只是……不当的抚养方式。）

他当晚并未喝酒。

他本来是会的，但在晚会之前，他和Tony陷入了又一轮被Maria形容为“远程谷仓搅拌器”的通话中。一些意在堵住Tony那张嘴的话脱口而出，内容都已记不真切，只知道那孩子反驳道，“怎么说呢，老爸，但凡你在我的童年时期能少醉几次，就不会注意不到。”

这话让Howard措手不及，好像Tony经电话线穿梭而来给了他一巴掌。他的酗酒问题是这个家中的禁区，Tony尤其没有这个权利提及。但覆水难收，于是战斗打响。

他挂了电话，不知除此之外还能如何回应。Tony也没再打过来。他滴酒未沾去了晚会并维持了清醒状态，就为证明自己能够做到。但这困难程度令人担忧。

如果他喝了酒，大概就不会感觉到Maria突然之间抓紧了他的大腿，也不会听到她意欲开口时猝然的抽气声，不会收到路上有人的警示。他也许就没法控制强力引擎让车子偏离路中央的男人，导致汽车大幅摆尾，脱离公路冲进林中。他也许不会留心检查Maria的脉搏——平稳，谢天谢地——也不会听到男人走近的声音。

即使Howard自己也愿意承认，他大概是个糟糕的父亲，一个算不上称职的丈夫，但他的确是个经历过劫难的幸存者，也并非头一次遇到想取自己性命的人。所以他从手套箱中拿出手枪，在男人俯身检查（也许是除掉）Maria时用把手狠狠砸了他的脸。

男人的面具和护目镜被打飞，但他立刻转向Howard，双腿横扫而过，Howard剧烈反抗，两人一同摔下，在潮湿的落叶和泥土上扭打着，双方均持有武器，同时又试图夺取对方的武器。

当月光照亮男人的面孔时，Howard的大脑变空白了。

“Bucky？”他震惊道。

男人露出困惑的表情，Howard喉咙上逐渐收紧的手也松懈下来。

“谁他妈是Bucky？”他问道。

“这可是会疼的，”Howard说着用右手扣动了扳机，同时左手将一个被他称为夜夜戳的小装置刺进了男人的脖子。使出腹部枪击和电击的组合攻击时他的牙齿都在打颤。

Bucky——或是他的孪生兄弟——倒在他身上，意识全无，Howard长舒一口气。

二十分钟后，轿车磕磕绊绊地撑到了一个服务站，Howard冷静地打了两个电话：一个打给911来照料他的妻子，另一个打给Peggy Carter来接手他的犯人。

“这次最好别是醉酒后的忏悔，”当听到来电者是谁时，Peggy对着电话呻吟道。

“刚才有个长相酷似Bucky Barnes并有条钢铁手臂的人想要取我的性命，”Howard说道。

“再说一遍？”她问道。

“Peggy，Maria受伤了而这家伙血流不止而且可能很快就醒过来。我需要神盾的支援，”他说道。“高安全级别的护送团队和医疗人员，以及某个值得信任的人来保护我的妻子。该死！”他突然想到。“Tony——”

“我来处理这个。Obie也会。等候救援，”Peggy说道，他能听到对方在房间里来回收拾的动静。“别逞英雄，”她补充道。

“太晚了，”他冷冷说道，远处警笛声隐约可闻。“让Maria的保安人员去医院等她，救护车就快到了。我留在这儿看着这个人……不管他是谁。”

***

三小时后，Howard的私人风暴抵达了。

由Peggy保驾护航的团队将Barnes带去了神盾总部，Howard被留在医院照顾Maria，她的伤已得到护理——断了两根肋骨，头上一道割伤——现正在镇静剂的作用下熟睡。Peggy说她已经安排了几个当地小伙子去照看Tony，但Howard很清楚，那孩子绝不会乖乖接受看管。

“妈！”Tony喊道，声音还未发育完全，仍带着一个孩子在陷入恐慌时的尖细。“爸！”

Howard将冰袋移下青肿的眼睛，身子探出门外。果不其然，Tony正沿着走廊快步走来，如同一只笨拙的猎豹，身后跟着一群医院保安，其后是两名高大魁梧的神盾特工。

“Tony，看在——”他还没说完Tony就冲进了他的怀中，并以他独有的语速喋喋不休起来。

“对不起，我不是故意的，我没想到——我当时就那么冲你大吼我没想到你就要死了——”

“Tony！”Howard厉声道，震惊于这突如其来的情感爆发，也因这个拥抱而不知所措。劫后重逢的感人戏码向来是Maria的领域。“安静，你会吵醒你妈妈的。”

“她还好吗？”Tony哽咽着抽身，放轻脚步走进病房，站在她的床边。他再次吞咽了一下，面色发白，转身面向Howard。“你还好吗？保安说——”

“我很好，Maria也没事，只是有些瘀伤。再不冷静下来有事的可能就是你了，”Howard说道，Tony果断控制住了自己的情绪，尽管还是苍白得令人担忧，并止不住颤抖。Howard抓住他的胳膊来到房间的另一头，以免吵醒Maria。

“他们的职责本应是保护你的安全，”Howard将自己的不满投向门口满脸愧疚的神盾特工。“不是连夜将你带至扬克斯市。”

Tony露出一个从他母亲那儿继承来的表情，那种嘲讽的，难以置信的，无声控诉着他怎么就摊上了这样一个蠢父亲，的表情。

“你在医院，”Tony说道。“我要过来找你，爸。”

“你留在波士顿更合适——”

“好吧，这话可真新鲜，”Tony咕哝道，Howard心颤了一下。他们先前的争吵就是由这个话题产生——Tony想要在毕业后的一年里留在波士顿的Stark分公司工作，进入那个前景堪忧、利润率低的机器人研发部门，而不是回到纽约学习经营SI。

“你知道薄弱点总在——”

“护送途中，”Tony插话道。“没错老爸，我知道。我有提高警惕，我很安全。我不是个孩子了。”

“我们之后再讨论这个，”Howard决定道。“你的母亲需要休息而我还要参加一场审讯——”

“他被抓住了？”Tony问道。

“你以为你家老头子活这么久全靠运气？”Howard反问。“没错，我抓住他了，现在我们得弄清楚是谁雇佣的他——”

“我能一起去吗？”

Howard瞪着他。

“现在你又想跟着我了？”他说道，Tony的眼神尖锐起来。

“你以为我不知道神盾的事？”Tony向门口的保安偏了下头。“我清楚得很，爸。”

“而你觉得当一名间谍要比当一个勤劳本分的人有意思，是吗？”

“你拿我当三岁小孩吗？我对当间谍没兴趣，我想知道是谁伤了你，”Tony回答道。

好吧，早晚得让他了解这个。

“你要保持安静，跟紧我，”Howard说道。“绝对的安静，Tony。”

他沿走廊大步离开，并好心忽略了身后那句小声的太棒了！

安排保安留下看护Maria后他们就开车去了总部；路上Howard如同交代下属一般向Tony简要说明了情况，同时用眼角的余光看到后者默默吸收着这些信息。深入总部，到达拘留室时，Tony大睁着眼睛，对这一切惊诧不已，不过Howard看得出来，他的大脑同时也在精密运转着，将这一切收入记忆。这下再没回头路了。

这孩子是他的骄傲，但是皇天在上啊，养他可真累人。

Peggy没有质询Tony的到场，只是失望地看了Howard一眼就继续汇报起来。她对Tony的喜爱众所周知，也早被讨论过了。

“血型相符，但也说明不了什么，”她说着递给他一份匆忙打印出来的检验报告。“他只说俄语。”

“我之前有听到他说英语，”Howard坚持道。

“好吧，但他给我的就只有是，否以及资产，其后还跟着一串数字，用俄语说的，”她回答。“如果你想接手，请随意。”

Howard站在走廊里，陷入沉思。他本就不擅长审讯，俄语还没Peggy说得好，当下的冷战形势以及Vanko那教他俄语的可笑尝试也没能帮上忙（Vanko——依旧是难以消解的痛——今晚大概是忍痛回忆时间）。

还要考虑到Tony。看到自己的父亲试图击溃一名刺客可不是向他介绍神盾的好方式，尽管颇具教育意义。

“完全没有用到英语？”他问道，同时打开观察室的门。玻璃窗的另一边，Barnes（或是随便什么人）正阴沉地坐在那儿，人工左臂垂在身侧，右臂防卫性地护在胸口。不——他是在拉扯一条锁链，锁链一头连着他的手铐，穿过桌子，延伸到地上的金属板。

“没有，”Peggy说道。“但他可能还未完全清醒。他们在给他包扎的时候把他放倒了，不过也废了很大的劲儿；他似乎需要常人三倍的剂量。处理好伤口并给他戴上镣铐后，他们就允许他在审讯室自由活动了。他一直在私下试图将锁链拽离地面。再有一小时，他估计就成功了。”

Tony已经溜到了玻璃窗口边，歪着头打量那个男人。

“那就是Bucky Barnes？”他问道。

“或者某个长相酷似他的人，”Peggy说道。

“哈。”

“有何高见，儿子？”Howard拖腔说道。

“根据你俩对他和那位队长乐此不疲的描述，我以为他会更高大一些呢，”Tony说道。“你知道的，横亘于世的巨人之类的。但他的体型也比我大不了多少嘛。”

Howard听见Peggy嗤笑一声。或许这一点从某种角度上来说确实有趣，但他现在可没空搭理Tony的噱头。

“会不会是Barnes从那次任务中幸存了下来？”Howard转向她问道。“有这种可能吗？”

“我们当时都不在场，所了解的也只是Steve告诉我们的情况，”Peggy沉思道。“但Steve没理由说谎，也不擅长说谎。他对James的悼念是真心的，我很确信。不管发生了什么，他是真的相信James死了。”

“会不会——该死，”Howard一只手揉着脸。“会不会俄国人已经已经掌握克隆技术了？就算这种技术真有可能实现，我们可还有几十年的距离呢。”

“不，不可能。一个克隆婴儿长这么大，他们得在1946年就成功才行，”Peggy说道。

“他有一条金属臂。可能是机器人？”

Peggy冷冷地看了他一眼。“如果你现在不能让一个机器人站起来行走，我非常怀疑苏联人有这个能耐。”

“他们就抢在我们之前把一个人送上了太空。”

“他不是个机器人，Howard。你之前刺伤了他，他流血了。”

“所以他不是克隆人，也不是机器人，大概也不是某个邪恶的双胞胎兄弟。取回指纹样本需要多久？”

“军队有Barnes的指纹数据，我的一个情报员正在前往军队档案馆，但即使有神盾的许可，发现他的记录并进行比对也需要一些时间。”

Howard隐约听到背后一阵持续的微弱噪音，他转头看向玻璃窗时几乎心脏病发作。

Tony正在审讯室里，坐在Barnes对面，小声说着俄语（Ivan的那些课程Tony听得可要比Howard认真得多）。Howard转向审讯室的门，感觉好似整个世界都慢速运转起来，但Peggy抓住他的胳膊，阻止他冲进里面把那孩子拽出来。

“看，”她说道。“等等。”

Barnes稍微放松了些——至少他已不再拉扯那条锁链——现在看起来很是困惑，乱糟糟的头发之下一双眼睛时不时瞟向前方。Tony坐在离他一臂之外的距离处（好孩子！）并且说着话，Barnes在咕哝着什么，偶尔用俄语低声给出一个肯定或否定的回答。

Howard能捕捉到个别的词汇—— _士兵、卡拉什尼科夫冲锋枪、部队、父亲_ 。散布在俄语中的也有一些英语词汇， _中士_ 和 _军队_ 和 _James Buchanan Barnes_ 。接着Barnes说了些Howard没有听懂的话，但Tony显然明白。Peggy也是，并且僵住了。

似乎是感觉到了Howard的眼睛正盯着他，Tony向Barnes点了点头，接着起身走过来轻敲了下玻璃。

“他说他的名字是冬兵，”他说道，Howard全身的血液都冷了下来。

***

Peggy Carter此生诸多时日都在和Howard做艰苦卓绝的斗争——他就是那样一个欠揍的人。他自大、专横，有几分混蛋，更别说最近还有些酗酒。所以根据以往经验，她知道虽然当下走廊里的Tony和他父亲正吵得像要活剥了对方，等两人都厌倦了大吼大叫时就一切都消停了。有其父必有其子，Tony也当仁不让，所以Howard只剩用咒骂和跺脚来支援自己华丽的词藻。就让这些Stark们挫伤彼此元气吧，不过这次也怪不得Howard会生气。看见Tony和Barnes共处一室时，她也紧张得胃沉了下来，仿佛那是她自己的孩子。

那就是Tony；即使到现在他还在为自己那无可辩解的行为做辩护，指出事情本可以很快就水落石出，而Howard和Peggy就只会整晚坐在这儿纸上谈兵。而且老实说，即使Howard也难以反驳Tony取得的成果。

Peggy透过玻璃看着Barnes。冬兵的故事早有流传。还有一些黑暗段子。但如果这个人真是冬兵，而且不知怎的也是James Barnes——

“再不走开我肯定会掐死他，”Howard踩着重重的步子回到观察室。“但我已经在他身上投资了太多钱，杀了他都亏本。”

“您提及自家独子的方式还真是赏心悦目，”Peggy答道。

“当下他是我首个肉中刺，”Howard怒气冲冲地说道。

“所以你要怎么着?罚仗击十下，禁零食一周?”

“我们该死的还能怎么做?他已经牵扯进来，我们只能依靠他，”Howard示意审讯室的方向，Tony正回到那儿。

“你打算让你十七岁的儿子审问冬兵?”她问。

“Stark家的人向来尊重结果，”他生硬地说道。“再说，这孩子拿到了MIT的学位证书，他已经是个男子汉了。”

“我觉得你极大地高估了普通的大学校园生活，”她说道，这时Tony已经再次落座，熟练如母语地说起了俄语。很奇怪，Tony的法语口音反而糟得别具一格（法国本土人都觉得他是在故意那样发音），他的意大利语则带着极为浓重的纽约风味，而他的俄语堪称完美。也许他真的是故意不好好说其他语言的。

他一向是个话唠，能够长达几个小时漫无边际地谈论任何自己喜欢的话题。但他总能为自己所说的内容平添趣味，做销售要的正是这种技巧。Tony若是接任Howard的事业会成就斐然，他似乎也并不反感从商——他只是更喜欢机器人罢了。

现在他正同一名危险的刺客坐在一间小囚室中，喋喋不休地谈论着自己新造的机器人——一条有着有限人工智能的机械臂。他在围绕某个中心点侃侃而谈，话语文采奕奕，声情并茂，最后来一个几乎听得见音效的大转弯，说道，“你觉得怎样，Bucky？”而Barnes则回答，“听起来不错。”

Tony露出微笑。Barnes一脸愕然。

***

Howard大概会放任Tony在Barnes旁边啰嗦一整天，但Peggy很清楚即使对于十七岁的男孩来说，一直熬到清晨六点也非常事，Howard的年龄也已不再允许他继续熬夜（她自己已经睡了至少两个小时，年纪也比Howard小)。当总部的餐厅开始提供早餐时，她终止了审讯。Barnes被带至一间拘留室时甚至没做挣扎，Tony全程都在他旁边唠叨个没完；直到没法继续陪同时他才虚脱一般地靠向墙壁，夸张地抹了把额头。

“刚才可真够激烈的，”他对Peggy说道，后者揉了揉他的头发。“嘿！”

“你做的非常好，尽管这整件事都非常荒唐，”她说道。“走吧，我们去吃早餐。”

“还有早餐？”Tony兴奋地说道，快步跟了上去。

“神盾的最佳供给。虽然是公共食堂，不过你都去过寄宿学校了，大概会感觉像在家一样。”

“烤肠和煎蛋？”

“成车的。”

一闻到食堂特有的油烟与洗洁精味道，Tony就带着一名饿坏了的青少年独有的无尽热情冲上前去。她进去时对方已经在往餐盘里装食物了。Howard正同余下的高级人员一起喝着咖啡——他已不再是正式的管理人员，但仍在董事会占有一席之地，姑且可以这么说吧，反正他们全都彼此熟识。

尴尬。她是应该丢下Tony加入他们，还是带上Tony一起——又或者直接孩子气地忽视他们和Tony呆在一起？

接着Howard解决了这个难题；拍了几下肩膀点了几次头之后他就离开那群神盾探员，绕过重重桌子来到了她这边，同时冲着那名正给Tony结算的收银员大吼“算我账上”。那个女人翻了个白眼，接着看到Peggy正看向这边就脸红起来，再接着看到Peggy也翻了个白眼就又放松下来。Peggy正打算去把Tony带过来，不过后者已经端起了盘子，直直向那一桌女实习生走去。

“由他去吧，他在交朋友，”Howard说道。

“他在当害虫，”Peggy回道。

“那不是我的拿手好戏吗？先说正事，Peg。”

她在一张两人桌坐下，将Tony留在了自己视线范围内。后者正利索地吃着早餐，时不时说几句俏皮话，引得那群女生笑声不断。

“把他会的都教给他了，”Howard说着向Tony那边瞟了一眼，又鄙夷地转回来。“大概最好不要把我会的都教给他。”

“大概，”她干巴巴地同意道。“Maria怎样了，有什么消息？”

“还在熟睡。她醒来时会有一名神盾人员护送她回到宅邸。”

“Howard，”Peggy都对这个男人感到绝望了。“她是你的妻子，别这么混蛋。吃完早餐就去陪她。”

他皱起眉头。“那又有什么用？”

“那会让她感到被爱。”

“她知道我爱她，”他不屑地说道。“昨晚我差点为她送命，她最好知道。行，行，”他在看到Peggy不满地抿紧了嘴后说道。“我会带上那小兔崽子一起把她接回家，她会很高兴见到Tony的。一旦都安置妥当，我今天下午就会回来，在那之前你要看好Barnes。”

“你已经不再是我上级了，要知道，”她说道。

“是的时候也没见你听我话啊，”他咕哝道。

“如果那真是James Barnes，我们应该怎么办？”

“反洗脑。显然他被控制了心智。你看过《谍影迷魂》吧？”

“你知道我不喜欢惊悚片，Howard。”

“好吧，不管怎样，我觉得事情是这样的：不知为何，他掉下飞机后却没死。也许是掉在一个岩架上了，也许那山谷没Cap想的那么深。”

“Steve不是会夸大事实的人。”

“真希望他在这儿，”Howard漫不经心地说道，接着低头看着自己的咖啡继续道。“不管这是怎么回事，苏联人找到了他——他们当时离边界很近——对他施了某种邪术。不会很难，他们有二十多年的时间来做这个。”

“你认为苏联人将他派至扬克斯来暗杀你？”Peggy问道。“我是说，这听起来的确有些……”

“007的范儿？”

“我想的是糊涂侦探Get Smart，”她答道。Howard疲惫地笑了。

“我不清楚是否跟苏联人有关。我是说，没错，冷战什么的，但为什么要除掉我？Barnes这样的人足有能力刺杀总统了。”

Peggy哆嗦了一下。肯尼迪总统遇刺不过是几年前的事，这类话题还是有些难以提及。

“这感觉更像是私人恩怨。我打赌苏联人将他转手给了某人，而那人又在将他作为杀手出租，”Howard继续道，语气轻松漠然。

“我觉得我们真得担心一下有人想置你于死地的事实，”她说道。

“总有人希望我死。Barnes大概终于能给出个缘由了。”

“你认为……”Peggy小心地选着措辞。“既然Barnes都从那次坠落中幸存了,那么Steve也有可能生还，对吗？”

“没错，他之前就进行过无装备空降，就跟不忍心浪费一把降落伞似的。但我们从未给Barnes……”

Howard的视线飘忽起来。

“Steve说过James曾被Zola当试验品，”她说道。“他去救他们时，就是将James从一张操作台上解救下来的。”

“Zola是名生化学家——”

“你觉得他成功了吗？”她低声问道。“血清的某种变体，也许——这就能解释James是如何从那次坠落中幸存的，以及他为何看起来这么年轻——”

“操，”Howard说道，Peggy拽住了他的领带阻止他站起身。“Carter！”

“给我坐好，别大惊小怪，”她嘶声道，Howard自觉地缩回了椅子中。“现在基地里正藏着一名超级士兵，如果这事被不该知道的人发现，恐怕Steve的血液样本事件又会重演。”

“现在有多少人知道他在那儿？”

“你，我，医疗团队，两名保安——”

“没错，但多少人知道他是Barnes？”

Peggy摇摇头。“你，我，还有Tony。其他人都以为他只是一名囚犯，甚至不知道他是暗杀你的刺客。”

“除非神盾局中有人知道他是谁，”Howard说道。“而那人就是雇佣他的人。”

“谁？”

“不清楚，但小心为上。如果神盾局中有人了解到Barnes在这儿，他们也许会试图解救他。或者杀了他。”

“我们能向Zola询问情况吗？”她提议，紧接着又打消了这个念头。“不，如果他真的插手了此事，那我们就会打草惊蛇、尽失先机。”

“被带至本国后他就完全被革职了。我会去查一下转交材料，看看他有没有留下什么线索，那个溜须拍马的混蛋就爱干这事。但我们得先把Barnes藏好。”

“我来处理，”她说道。

“你打算把他安置到哪儿？”

“我有我的路子，”她笑道。

Tony那桌传来一阵笑声，他们循声看去，那群女士们全都面带笑容，其中一个还将手搭在了Tony的手腕上。Tony看起来颇为自得。

“你最好赶紧去将神盾局未来之父带回家，”Peggy说道。“下午回来时联系我的办公室，他们知道我在哪儿。Howard，”她在Howard起身离开时补充道。“Tony帮了很大的忙。没有他我们还一无所知。夸他一句做得很好又不会要了你的命。”

“你见过我儿子吗？他知道自己做得很好，”Howard说道，Peggy叹口气，不再管他。反正她已经给了Tony他应得的称赞，而以对方对她的了解，也深知那并非毫无来由。

***

Edwin Jarvis是个性情温和的男人，数十年来追随Stark先生和Carter特工进行的一系列冒险也在所难免地往他性格深处植入了冷静因子。尽管如此，当被告知有人要取Sir的性命而Stark太太受伤住院时，他觉得一丝焦虑实属情有可原。这份不安挥之不去，直到他在门口迎接他们，帮助Stark太太进入一楼的客房以便她安稳休息，并且看到Sir在书房里的沙发上落座并睡去。

他反倒因在神盾局护送队伍中看到Anthony的身影而兴奋不已。显然对方一听说此事就从波士顿赶了过去，多懂事孝顺的孩子。当然，能有他陪在身边对他母亲来说也是莫大的安慰。而且Anthony和他父亲为是否留在波士顿的事闹得很僵，自寒假之后Jarvis和Anna都没再见过他。

所以，在安置好Sir和Stark太太后，他用新鲜出炉的浆果馅饼将Anthony引诱到了厨房，那些馅饼出自Anna之手，承载着她的关心。好吧，正在长身体的年轻人需要补充大量水果，而Anna又对黄油和食糖中的营养成分深信不疑。

“我会为你母亲做份牛肉汤，为你父亲准备三明治，毕竟他很可能不会留下用晚餐，”她宣布道，Anthony此时正往嘴里塞着馅饼。“你想吃什么，嗯？牛排，烤鸡，馄饨？还是农家馅饼？那些都不难，我全都会做。”她指出。

“别做牛排，亲爱的，”Jarvis说道，在经过时吻了下她的额头。“你知道Stark夫人不好消化，它也不好存放。你准备明天的馄饨和农家馅饼，我来准备Anthony少爷的烤鸡和Stark先生的三明治。你会待到你母亲好转吧？”他问Anthony，后者点了下头。

“是啊，绝对的。而且我现在也有神盾局的事务要处理了，”他骄傲地补充道，说话时来了精神。

Anna惊恐地看了Jarvis一眼。

“哦？”Jarvis温和地问道，越过今早送来的鸡肉看过去，他正挑选肉最多的部位用于烘烤。“神盾局的事务？”

“呃，爸说我早晚得开始学习。好吧他没说出来，但你知道他那个表情，”Anthony说着惟妙惟肖地做出了Sir的“我在纵容这孩子”那种斜视。“我今早还审问了一个人呢！”

Anna将平底锅摔在炉子上。

“那么Carter特工对此怎么说？”Jarvis小心地问道。

“嗯，她也没法反驳我的成绩，”Anthony说着耸耸肩。Anna用意第绪语恶狠狠地嘟囔着什么。“你以为我听不懂你在说啥，其实我能，”Anthony对她说道。“我已经十七岁了，你要知道，都已经拿到了大学学位。我不是个小孩子了。”

“哦，他十七岁了，”Anna对Jarvis说道。“他觉得他无事不通，因为他十七岁了！”

“这不该由我们来下结论，宝贝儿，”Jarvis温柔地说道，同时将一只苹果一分四块来塞进烤鸡中。“我相信Anthony清楚自己的想法。”

“这可说不准！”Anna说道。“你的任务是当个生意人，Anthony！将来吃好的、住好的，娶个好姑娘——能娶个犹太女孩最好——生一堆漂亮的娃娃。不是东奔西跑，审问别人，耍弄枪支！”

“我们家就是造枪的，Anna，”Anthony指出。“那就是我们家做的生意。”

“没错。那就造出来让别人使去！”

Anthony向Jarvis露出宽容的微笑。这类谈话若是来自Sir肯定会让Anthony怒火中烧，但来自Anna，情况就迥然不同了。Jarvis伤感地想到，这也许是因为Anthony心知Anna爱着自己。但和Sir的情况就更为复杂了。

“好吧，那这样吧，我会努力找到那位犹太好姑娘，但她做馄饨的手艺必须至少和你一样好，”Anthony说道。这安抚颇有成效，Anna又给他切了一块馅饼。

“给，上楼吃去，然后睡觉，”她命令道。“你父亲醒来时Jarvis会去叫你的。”

“谢了，Anna，”Anthony说着弯腰在她脸颊上亲了一口。“Jarvis，帮我留份鸡肉装盒子里，好吗？我在神盾局有个朋友，他会喜欢的。”


	2. Chapter 2

资产并不清楚这到底是怎么回事，他的大脑一片混乱，事情发展也相当诡异。

他的目标轻而易举就将他制服，太过轻松。说起来部分原因在他；他低估了一个人到中年的商人所具备的技巧和速度。但目标也配有他所不熟知的武器——他需要将那电击棒的事向管理员汇报。

管理员。黑暗中，他有那么一瞬将目标错认成了一名管理员。那时他的大脑不知怎的将目标重新归类了，而这延缓了他的条件反射。目标是否曾任管理员尚不明了，但他觉得不是。

但这恰是问题所在，不是吗？他开始重拾记忆了，前一段生命的片段闪回，而这情况不该发生的。他不该知道目标是否曾为管理员，也不该在意此类事情。他应是一块完美的白板，供他真正的管理员们在上面盖上欲望的印章。Zola博士是这么告诉他的。

但他的确认出了目标，目标无疑也认出了他，以一个名字称呼了他——Bucky——可笑的名字。还有另一个人，他从照片上看到过，是目标的儿子，那人说他的全名是James Buchanan Barnes，说他是个美国人，说他是个朋友。

资产没有朋友。

目标的儿子提到了资产佩戴（但没使用）的卡拉什尼科夫步枪和 巴雷特M82狙击步枪，那是在他被逮捕时——

这念头一阵灼痛。他之前也曾被俘，但通常在转送途中就能脱身。这次却没那么容易。他仍然会成功逃出，但需小施策略，而他不喜谋划。

他为什么会这么想？冬兵没有偏好。不喜欢某事的感觉……很陌生。但依旧。

目标的儿子絮叨了些有关步枪的事情，还有一只机械臂——并非他拥有的这种——而当他沉浸于这男孩摇篮曲般的喋喋不休时，对方问了他一个问题，他用英语回答了。

他知晓英语，当然，也能听懂英语。却并不说这门语言。从未使用过。然而现在他却记得自己曾用其说过话，他记得一个与男孩长得很像的男人，那人如男孩那般说话，曾赠与他礼物。枪支，防弹衣，偷运进来的黑市罐头食品，会准备一些小玩意送给他，尤其是给Steve——

Steve。谁又是Steve？作战场景，一个身体羸弱、满脸鲜血的男孩和一名体型高大、满面尘垢的战士。

他的左臂被目标的电击棒攻击以致瘫痪，此时依然派不上用场。他坐在囚室里，用右臂紧紧环住双膝，试图理清当下境况，以至于保持这种状态长达几个小时都未察觉，直到远处一个声音将他惊醒，并使他在伸展躯体时痉挛了一下。

囚室位于大楼里一处未被使用的隔离区，没有警卫看守，但没有铁臂的帮助他也无法破坏囚栏。而现在他抬起头，目标的儿子吹着口哨再次出现，一手托着一只盒子，大步流星沿走廊而来。

“你好呀，”男孩来到囚室前。“哇哦，Peggy阿姨可真舍得，是吧？把最棒的牢房留给你了。”

资产不知该如何回答，默不作声地伸展了下双腿。

“管他呢，我发现这儿的食物特恐怖，所以给你带了这个，”男孩说着小心地将盒子放在地上滑过栅门，在Bucky下床来查看时迅速抽身。

不对。是资产。不是Bucky。他的名字是冬兵。

盒子里装着鸡肉，还热着，下面铺着一层撒着盐、浸在鸡油中的小马铃薯。他伸手拿起一块，狼吞虎咽地吃了下去，随即因其美味而瑟缩了一下，嘴中顿时口水肆虐。男孩靠着对面的墙壁坐下，微笑着看他吃东西。

“啥都不比家里的饭，对吧？”男孩说道。“你记得我早上来过吗？”

资产点头。

“那你记得早上的你吗？”

资产眯起眼睛。男孩露出微笑。

“没关系。爸说需要对你进行反洗脑，不过好消息是我在来这儿之前几乎横扫了所有相关知识，发现人们广泛认为，离开了持久的加固，长期洗脑是没法有效维持的。所以，就算你是满洲候选人，我们也能帮你解除控制。听起来会很痛苦，我知道，但会没事的。”

资产兀自吃着。这鸡肉实在美味。他在战前估计都没吃到过这么好吃的东西。

那个男孩——Tony——朝走廊望了望，似乎在确保什么，接着向前靠近了些。“听着，爸说我不应该过来找你或进入可接触范围，这要求也有道理。但我敢说你那条胳膊一定很疼吧？”

“是，”资产尝试说道，在发现说出口的是英语后生出了一丝欣慰。Tony看起来很高兴。

“如果能看到内部构造我就能修好它——深入观察后没什么是我修不了的，”Tony吹牛道。“但这样你就得将胳膊伸过铁栏，而我得相信你不会掐死我。”

“不会，”资产咕哝道。

“说得轻巧，呃，看你的情况大概也不轻巧，不过，你知道的，”Tony说道。“这么说吧，我是一个有钱有势之人的独子，如果你杀了我，怎么说呢，他虽然不喜欢我但也在我身上寄托了很多，所以。如果你杀了我，他会以极其缓慢的方式将你折磨致死。这威胁也许不够有威慑力，你看起来挺硬气的，但我觉得如果你真的意欲杀我，这念头也许能拖住你片刻。”

“不会。”

“你不会试图杀我，还是这威胁拦不住你？”

资产收回牙齿，模拟出一个微笑。“不会杀你。鸡肉太好吃。”

Tony盯着他，接着大笑起来。

“是啊，哥们，我家里还多着呢。好吧，把胳膊伸过来。”

他整晚都躺在囚室的水泥地板上，手臂展开伸过铁栏。不过同样的，Tony也整晚都趴在走廊的地板上，用过于粗陋的工具在他手臂上戳戳点点着。Tony那张嘴说起话来就没个头，最终资产开始回应，想着能让这可怜孩子的声带休息一下也好。

“好了，做这个我可是手到擒来，”Tony最终说道。“啊哈，手-到，懂没？你的手臂真是个尤物，但我今晚没法把它修好。我明天会带电烙铁和一些跨接电缆回来，如果你能再次保证不会杀我，你就能收获一只完好的手臂。”

“不是来杀你的，”资产说道，接着又反叛似的刻意补充道，“没有理由。”

Tony僵住了。“但杀我父亲是有理由的？”

资产点头。

“什么理由？”

仅仅想到那张椅子所带来的痛楚——痛感有增有减，取决于管理员的愤怒程度——足以使他缄口不言。他不高兴地盯着Tony，直到男孩坐起身，开始收拾他的工具。

“明天见。嘿，你喜不喜欢汉堡？”

资产茫然地盯着他。

“我会给你带一个汉堡。不过不是作为早餐。好吧，那就，回见，我猜，”Tony说完就沿走廊离开了。远处传来关门的声音。

接下来很长时间，Bucky躺在地板上一动不动，最终他小心地抬起胳膊查看。没有损伤，没有一处移位。

***  
第二天Tony又回来了，一手拎着工具箱，另一手拖着一只大麻袋。里面装满了枕头，有自己用的也有给资产准备的；里面还有几张毯子。

“爸原本不乐意让我带毯子，但Peggy姨说如果你打算自杀早就那么做了，”Tony说着把毯子一个个通过铁栏塞进去，在自己这边也铺了些。他开始拿出自己的工具，资产赞许地注意到对方将它们摆在了他触及不到的地方。他也在数着数量，并且在收拾时还会再数一遍，以确保资产没有偷取。

他在这儿并没有被恶劣对待，而Tony还会在意他的舒适与否；饭菜也不差。如果他们意欲杀了他，就不会让目标的独子——一个还算不上成年的男孩——来坐在这儿和他说话。如果他永不告诉这些人椅子的所在，他们就没法再次给他洗脑，这样一来为他们所用就远胜过为当下的雇主们做事。值得考虑的事情。如果目标真的地位不凡，以致遭遇暗杀，那么他应当也会有需要Bucky替他除掉的人，这样自己就足够有用，值得对方保留了。

Tony将资产的手臂放在自己腿上，坐在那儿极富效率地工作着。他会在线路都固定好之后才重新接线和恢复继电器的运行，这样在修理过程中Bucky就不会感觉到疼痛。在他记忆中，那些人通常都不会为他顾及到这一点。

也许他对Tony来说是有用途的。Tony会是个比目标还要出色的雇主。这样一个来自豪门贵族的年轻人必然需要保护。Bucky也曾当过保镖并且做得很愉快。当保镖的话就不必杀那么多人，而且原因多为自保。

他注意到Tony的问题比昨天更多了，从问题的角度也可看出有些并非来自Tony。目标在利用他儿子。不过Tony很机灵，而且这些问题也都无伤大雅。他都纯当消遣地一一回答了。

“总之——用你的手指敲敲我的，好吗？”Tony说道，于是Bucky用自己的手指敲敲Tony的，一—二—三—四—五，“很好，还剩一个继电器就解决了。不管怎么说，指纹证实了你的身份，但爸说你比本应看上去的样子要年轻很多，他觉得要归因于你的一些遭遇，但要我说某些人就是具有基因上的优势。比如我，”他露出一个俏皮的笑容。“你觉得呢？”

资产想起那张椅子，那份寒冷，无尽的寒冷，他们用缓慢将他冰冻的方式来维持最佳状态，寒冷，颤抖，疼痛，最后终于得幸失去感知——

“嘿喔，嘿——”Tony剧烈挣扎着，想要挣开他那扼住对方喉咙的手。他一手穿过铁栏抓住他的衬衫，另一只手掐住对方，但却无法紧握。Tony跪倒在那儿，铁手如同项圈般环在他的脖子上，硕大的眼睛充满惊惧但嘴角挑战似的板起。

“不知道我有没有跟你说过，”他说道，“我解除了你的转矩调整器。看来这么做是对的。这意味着你可以移动，但不能抓握，至少无法握紧。很便利的安全措施，我现在是明白了为什么他们要把这个装进去。”

Bucky怒吼一声，对着铁栏愤怒地喘气。

“看来我触到雷区了，抱歉，”Tony说道，声音中有丝动摇。“但如果你想要我帮你，就不能试图掐死我，Bucky。”

现在全被他搞砸了——他对目标的独子动手了，还吓坏了对方，他的父亲可不会高兴这一点。他们也许会杀了他。那也不算太坏，但他们也可能会将他送回他的管理员手中，那——

他骤然松开，退回到囚室的角落，双膝提至胸前，将脸埋进手中。他以为Tony会逃开，男孩却只是用手抚平被他抓皱了的衣服，向前靠近了些，直到贴在铁栏上。

“你还好吗？”Tony柔声问道。“我不会告诉我爸的。我知道你刚才只是……有些异样。”

“你应该离开，”Bucky努力用英语说道。“这不安全。”

“为什么每个人都要把我当小孩子看待？”Tony大声控诉道。“Peggy姨觉得我是个萌物，爸认为我是个烦人精却又希望我醒着的每时每刻都围着他转，Anna觉得水果派是生命中一切问题的终极答案，而你觉得我连一点窒息play都承受不了。说实话，我替你们所有人感到难堪，因为这是一个成年人看到有人把别人当小孩子看待时就会有的感受。”

Bucky将脸埋进双膝，双手抱在脑后。他不知该如何应对这个。乞求原谅的行为在他身上无例可循。

一阵轻微的刮擦声，Tony补充道，“Anna让我给你带了派。抱歉你得用手来吃，Peggy姨禁止带入叉子。我试着说服她换成勺子，但她让我别教祖母如何吃鸡蛋（班门弄斧）。我也不知道那是啥意思，但也没再跟她讨价还价所以，她赢了，我猜。”

Bucky抬头。囚室里多了一个白色防水纸盒。他伸出那只肉身的手，捏住一角将盒子拉向自己，然后打开。他小心地揭起一片馅饼皮放入口中，咬碎。只有一丝微弱的糖浆和浆果馅料的味道，却几乎让他味觉过载。

“好吃，”他认可道。

“是吧？”Tony说道。Bucky放松坐姿，让自己能一手托住纸盒，另一只手吃东西。整个过程Tony表现安然，没有一丝瑟缩。接下来Bucky一言不发，专心吃着馅饼，直到Tony问道，“所以你到底多少岁了？”而他不假思索地答道，“二十二。”

“我最好的朋友Rhodey跟你差不多大，现在是空军学院的学员。哇哦，那么我猜你十八岁就参军了？”

Bucky侧眼看了他一眼，不知该如何回答。

“这就说得通了，战争什么的，”Tony说道。

记忆闪过的强光使得Bucky闭上眼睛——接过一套制服，一把枪，供他指挥的一队人。运兵船，战场，一次囚禁，逃离，胜利，因Steve巩固起来的战友情——

“嘿，你的派还没吃完呢，”Tony的声音穿透迷雾，Bucky意识到自己就这样坐了几分钟，闭着眼睛，血肉之手紧抓着纸盒。他又咬了一大口，以防Tony将其收走。削减食物是极为有效的控制手段，他的管理员们深谙此道。

“总之，如果你不做出什么出格的事——鉴于你完败于我的天才智慧之下，锁喉的事我们就不提了——爸和Peggy就同意下次让你有事可做。给你些书或填字游戏什么的。你喜欢玩填字游戏吗？”

他不知道那是什么，困惑地朝Tony眨眨眼。

“好吧，我会给你带本填字游戏，还有一些漫画书，”Tony决定道。“你还有其他想要的吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，不确定自己能要什么。Tony耸耸肩。

“我明天早晨还会过来，如果你想到了什么就告诉我，”他说着将工具收起来，仔细数了一遍，然后将其余的枕头塞进囚室。“回见，Bucky，”他离开时喊道，接着远处再次传来关门声。

Bucky将余下的派放入口中细细品尝，接着用手指从盒子中捞起面包屑，小心舔舐。

***

第二天Tony再次返回，但声称不会久待；他带了一本字谜和一支铅笔（“爸说不能带钢笔，抱歉”）以及一大摞漫画书，不过上面所有的书钉都已被移除。

“我带了《奇异故事》和《漫威故事》，”Tony说着将分门别类的几堆漫画递给他。“《惊奇幻想》，《神秘之旅》——那个是新出的，但非常棒——还有一大堆《蝙蝠侠》和《超人》。还有，”他拿出一本精装漫画书，“全套《美国队长》。据说所有的美国队长漫画都是真实事件改编的但我也说不准，你要比我清楚。”

“不见得，”Bucky咕哝道。

“呃，它们可能会激发你的记忆，”Tony说道。

Bucky昨晚整夜未眠，一直在思考这件事。他把漫画书放在一边，不让自己靠近囚栏以免让Tony觉得受到了威胁——又许是因为，自己深怕看到Tony惊惶退开的样子。

“你们认为我就是那个人，”他说道。

“我们有指纹证明，”Tony说道。“但还不清楚到底发生了什么。也许你知道？”

Bucky颤抖起来。“如果我真的是，那我就能够留在这儿吗？”

Tony盯着他。“能够？你现在可是被囚在神盾局一个废置地下室的一间小牢房里。如果你真是Bucky Barnes，你就能够离开这儿。”

“去哪儿？”

Tony耸耸肩。“起先可能是医院。最终大概是神盾局的宿舍。”

“但不回去？”

“回到给你洗脑的人那里？不，”Tony说道。“爸正在调查那些人的身份。他们是我们的敌人，Bucky。而你是朋友。我们都想消灭掉伤害你的那些人。”

“有一把椅子，”Bucky低声道。

“一把……椅子？”

“他们把你放在上面，那很痛苦，然后你就忘记。”

Tony惊恐万分。“你知道它在哪儿吗？”

他摇摇头。即使知道他也不会说出来。他们可能会觉得他是罪有应得而把他放回去。

“听着，好吗，如果你知道是谁将你置于那张椅子上的，就算你说不上来名字，只知道样貌，我们也能帮到你，”Tony说着跨近一步。愚蠢的孩子，他会害死自己的。Bucky后退。“你不必现在就说，但我们越快知道——他们想谋杀我爸，Bucky。你没有成功不代表不会有其他人补上。我爸是个混蛋但我还是希望他活的好好的。”

如果他告诉男孩Zola博士就是那个人，告诉他众多模糊面孔来来去去唯独Zola博士总在现场……如果男孩知道了Zola的事，他就会有危险。

“告诉你的父亲，”他说。

“告诉我父亲什么？”Tony问。

“不。我来。告诉他。不是你。他。”

Tony看起来很受伤。“哦。好吧。那就，我去找他。可能要花些时间，因为他不常在家。数不清的会议什么的。但我会找到他的，然后你就能告诉他。而不是我。”

“对你不安全，”Bucky试着补救。那份受伤减弱了些。

“好吧，看你的漫画书，做些字谜，我去找我爸，”Tony同意道。“但如果你是想把他引过来好杀了他的话，那咱俩之间可就有问题了，哥们。”

Bucky点头。Tony离开时他跟着上前，将脸贴在铁栏上看着对方的背影消失在视线里。

他将漫画铺在他的床上——一层铺着垫子的壁架（Tony昨晚带来的枕头极大提高了睡在上面的舒适度）。最上面是美国队长漫画，他小心地打开，随意翻至某一页。一个身穿蓝色夹克的小男孩喊道“Cap，小心！”，同时一个身着纳粹党卫军制服的小胡子男正冲向一个胸口印着白色五角星的男人。

“ _他们把我塑造成了一个孩子_ ！”耳边出现了一个愤怒的声音。

“ _嗷~得了，Buck，大家都明白那只是宣传需要_ ，”另一个声音答道，并且再度伴随着那双重形象——有着稻草般金发的瘦小男人和身穿制服，有着战士的警觉却面露笑容的高大男人。

Cap。Cap曾是他的朋友。Steve。他记得Steve。这记忆并不鲜明，但若是集中注意力，他几乎可以再次闻到他的味道，听到他的声音。如果他真如自己所想，认识Tony的父亲，而后者又正处中年，那么Cap就还活着。Steve应该就在这儿的某处，在这似识非识的人群中，在这若隐若现的记忆中。Steve永远不会抛弃他。Steve甚至会在Tony之前就出现，来看他，救他。

怀疑的念头刺痛了他的大脑，但被资产忽视了。在这囚室里什么也做不了。目标将要返回，他也许可以和对方谈判获取自由，然后他就去找出Steve的所在，或是查明这整件事的真假。而若是Zola死了，若是椅子永远消失，若是他不再受制于程序和洗脑后的一片空白，那么就没人能再控制他，而他就能找出自己想要什么，不管是通过和平还是暴力手段来达到目的。

违抗Zola的想法让他恐惧不已，但永远摆脱那张椅子的希冀更为诱人。

目标于当天下午到来，神色警觉，腰间别着一根粗大的警棍。

“Tony说你有事要告诉我，”他说道。资产警惕地盯着他。

“我记得你，”他说道。“有时候。一点点。”

目标的目光变柔和了些，但依然警觉。

“Steve在哪儿？”资产问道。

目标皱眉。“他死了。就在——就在我们以为你去世后不久。”

“哦。”资产消化着这个信息。他坐回凳子上。“有一把椅子。”

“Tony告诉我了。 _他们把你放上去，你就忘记_ 。”

“然后，他们把你放在寒冷中，”资产说道。“冷冻，结冰，然后他们把你弄出来，就一切都不一样了。”

“深冷技术，”目标咕哝道。“该死。”

“不是对所有人都这样。就只是——” _我_ ，他想说，却无法言语。“只是你。在椅子之后。”

“只是你？”目标问道，看起来若有所思。“你能挺过零度以下的休眠状态？”

他不明白那是什么意思，但显然那就是目标期望听到的答案，所以他点了点头。

目标走近了些——没有到危险边界，但也接近了。“谁把你放那张椅子上的，Bucky？告诉他是谁，那样我就能阻止他。”

“Zola，”资产答道。目标很是惊讶。

“Arnim Zola？”

“Zola博士。还有些其他人，但Zola博士总在。他出现并说话。对你。在椅子启动前。他告诉你做什么。”

目标摸了摸他的小胡子，一只手梳理过头发。“Zola。我早该料到。”

他说那句话的方式，他回应的方式，使得Bucky陡然意识到自己都做了什么——目标认识Zola，恐怕都已知道了椅子的所在，或是清楚它会被藏在什么地方。他不仅给了目标折磨自己的钥匙，还给了对方取代他的雇主的方法，一股突如其来的本能恐惧攫住了他。

他无意识地砸向囚栏，伸出双臂想要抓取目标，喉咙发出的低沉吼声充斥着痛苦与愤怒。目标游刃有余地后退一步，让他扑了个空。Bucky跌向囚栏，双臂无力地垂下，唇齿间仍控制不住地发出惧怕的哽咽声。他颓丧地跪下，呜咽不止。

“你提供的信息很有帮助，但如果这就是你的表现，那就休想再靠近我儿子，”目标说道。“我去对付Zola。以及每个对你施以酷刑的人。然后我会回来处理你的事情，我们会照顾你，因为Steve会希望那样。但如果我们治不好你，我将施予你应得的仁慈。”

Bucky清楚那是什么意思，他内心的一部分渴望如此。

“谢谢你，”他发自真心地说道。

***

当晚Tony还是回来了，并带了更多烤鸡（这次还有填充馅料）以及新消息。

“我不知道你跟爸说了什么，但肯定很劲爆，”他说道。“他和Peggy姨召开了一场高层会议，还集结了Dugan先生和几个老派势力，非常老的老派势力。他们没有邀请我。说是年轻人管不住自己的嘴，”他说着翻了个白眼，将食物递过去。

“你应该小心，”Bucky说道。

“什么，在你身边？得了吧。”

“在外面，”Bucky说道。“很危险。对你来说。如果让他知道你有我的消息，他也会伤害你。”

“谁？”

Bucky退缩了些，Tony叹气。

“好吧。听着，我长得是挺……浓缩，没问题，但那不代表我不够强壮。”他伸展躯体，咧嘴而笑，引得Bucky也回馈他一个不确定的微笑。“我枪法挺准，而且我知道该怎么照顾自己。不信问问Rhodey——话是这么说，不过他还不知道你的存在呢。你会喜欢他的，他为人比我更爽快。总之，我会照顾自己，自从寄宿学校以来就一直如此。”

“要小心，”Bucky含着满嘴食物说道。

“我一直都很小心，”Tony答道。“你喜欢这些漫画吗？字谜需不需要帮忙？”

他们共度了一个和谐的晚上，虽然尽是Tony在说话（以及解字谜）。最终，一如往常地，Tony说“明天见”并离开。

但第二天他并没有出现。没有任何人出现。没有任何食物被带来。没有人过来问他问题或与他说话或将他带走洗脑。

那天没有，之后的一天也没有。

他有足量的净水，不过为防万一他开始进行储备，时刻保持水池里蓄满水。他没有食物，饥饿感很不好受，但他清楚自己在脱离食物的情况下可以坚持的时间——很久。

如果Zola一方赢了，如果他打败了目标，杀了Tony和他的Peggy姨，那么他可能会被Zola惩罚，被丢在这里饥饿至死，或是饿至虚脱无法反击。

他决定如果水的供应也停了，他就用一张毯子吊死自己。如果水没停，他就允许自己饿死。

在这期间，他还有Tony带的漫画书和字谜陪着他。他认真读了每本漫画书，尤其是美国队长的，然后才开始做填字游戏。它们相当恼人，但至少能将他从饥饿和恐惧中分心。

第二天晚些时候——他推测是这个时间——走廊的门骤然打开，急促的脚步声响起。

“你还在，”Tony一个急刹车后气喘吁吁地说道。“真高兴你还在这儿。”

“我又能去哪儿？”Bucky松了口气。Tony脸色苍白，背上还绑着把冲锋枪，一只手拿着把手枪，极度暴力的物品，不该交给一名青少年。

他还拿着Bucky囚室的钥匙。

“我以为Zola已经已经发现你了。一切都乱了套，”Tony说着将手枪塞回枪套。“好了，大块头，真心话时间。如果我放你出来，我就需要你帮我出去。Zola使得组织里的半数人都在高呼希特勒，而另一半人在努力帮爸爸夺回控制权。”

“他让你来的？”

“他基本上不知道我来这儿，”Tony承认道。“他打给了家里，说他在这场斗争结束前没法来找你，但我知道你好几天没吃饭了而那很不好。所以，嘿，如果我放你出来，我能指望你只杀那些我让你杀的人并且在我们到达车库之前别杀了我吗？我的意思是，你对摆脱Zola有种很深的执念，对吗？我能相信你吗？”

Bucky果断地点了下头。

“好吧，其实我也没得选，”Tony说着打开门。“我不会把你留在这儿，那样九头蛇的人扫荡这个区域时会把你抓走的，而且你饿坏了，对吗？有了，美食诱惑。记得我给你带的那个汉堡吗？如果你不杀我，就再给你四个。”

“不会杀你，”Bucky翻了个白眼。“把冲锋枪给我。”

Tony从头上脱下丢给他。“我来打头阵，我知道要去哪儿。”

“不，”Bucky说道。

“听着，我还是非常愿意拿你当人体盾牌的，但——”

“我先走。Zola以为我是他那边的人。他的手下认识我。不会射杀我，”Bucky指出。Tony眨眨眼。

“有道理。行。”

“上来，”Bucky蹲下身子。

“开什么玩笑。”

“上来，掩护我们的六点钟方向。好过我不停回头确认你有没有跟上。我能背动你，”Bucky确认到。

“好吧，管他呢，如果我要死了，那也是骑着一名超级士兵冲向自由的。爸反正会宰了我，”Tony说道，一只手环住Bucky的胸口，双膝锁住他的臀部。Bucky用左手托住Tony的大腿，右手举起冲锋枪，轻松跑了起来。他曾背过更重的人跑过更远的距离，能活动双腿的感觉很好。

Tony指引他走过了两条空走廊，上了一层楼梯后，喊叫声开始充斥耳边。神盾局总部的主层是一片混乱——特工对彼此开枪扫射，走廊里抵抗者正竖起屏障，尸体遍地。Bucky在其中躲闪着，试图避开别人的注意。

两枪子弹从他耳后打出，左边的一个男人倒了下去。

“不错，”他说道。

“谢了。右转，”Tony答道。“爸在指挥中心，从那儿有条出去的安全通道。而且，他可能需要我。”

“做什么？”

“继电器就在那儿。到那儿我就能封锁九头蛇的每一丝入侵。我可以关闭防火门。只要掌握了电网，那可就有的耍了，”Tony说道。Bucky按Tony的指示穿过走廊，同时开着枪进行掩护，三个九头蛇特工在他转身之前就倒下了。还有一个朝他们开了枪，不过Tony抢在他之前回敬了过去，那人倒在他的同伙之中。Bucky赶在其他人出现之前跨过尸体向前走去。

“ **友方 友方 友方** ，”Tony在又一个右转后大喊道，同时直起身子让对方能看到自己。“ **Stark抵达** 。”

“收到，”有人喊道，Bucky从两名神盾探员身边走过，经过一扇双开门，进入一间挤满了人的光线微弱的圆形房间。一瞬间多把枪支齐刷刷地指向了他，但在看到Tony从他背上下来后就放下了。

“给你带了件礼物，爸，”Tony说道，Bucky换成防守姿势站在门口。

“Tony，这他妈是——”目标吼道。

“没时间了，电子控件系统的入口在哪儿？”

“你不能去那儿，你只是个孩子——”

“爸，”Tony说道，连Bucky都听出了那语气中的不耐烦，“你从我八岁时起就开始要求我成长起来。到底是要一个孩子还是一名商业伙伴你最好现在就下定决心，因为我已经受够了每次都要猜测哪个才是你想要的。现在，我可以将九头蛇屏蔽在外，为你们这些男孩们提供一个反抗的机会，或者我可以离开，而你今后别再跟我谈什么责任。你来决定。”

所有人都在盯着他们。Bucky注意到目标开始脸红。

“继电器在那边，”他说着指向一面墙壁。

“明智的选择，”Tony答道。

“我们的谈话还没结束。”

“你选择了成人而非孩童。那就意味着如果我说已经结束了，那就是结束了，Stark先生，”Tony说道，在目标回答之前闪进了一扇铁门后。

***

这场战争彻底宣告胜利时已近傍晚。清点人数时Bucky都已经开始因为缺乏进食而有些晕眩。所有的总部探员，无论死亡，被监禁还是我方人员，都被计算在内。外勤特工们正被召回，但似乎Zola将精力集中在了行政人员、管理员和主管们上面；忠心的探员们都在保卫国家各处的基地，或是封闭那些已无力挽回的。Zola逃跑在外，但基本上已是形单影只，而且已经有探员开始对其进行追踪。

“Peggy会抓到他的，”目标——Howard，他是Howard，又或是Stark先生——在阅读报告时说道，接着啜了口冷咖啡。“她已经重创了对方。”

“之后怎么办？”Tony问道，他正盘腿坐在指挥桌上，修着一个在作战过程中损坏的闪光灯，显然只是在为自己找点事做。

“他会被审讯并以叛国罪，”Howard说道。“或者间谍罪被处死，他的公民身份不好说。但我是很愿意亲手扣下扳机的。”

“现在处决死刑犯都不用枪了，是用电椅，爸，”Tony说道。

“很好，那个领域我们俩都在行。你造电椅，我按开关。”

“说话算话，”Tony说道。“我们现在能回家了吗？妈一直在拨打紧急联络电话，Bucky自周二晚餐后还没吃过东西。”

Howard转向Bucky。“你几天前还试图杀我来着。”

Bucky耸肩。“那是几天前。现在不同了。”

“爸，得了吧。他的左臂还不能使用，我们也不能把他关回去，那毫无意义而且愚不可及，”Tony说道。

“你自己想被当作成人看待，Tony，别在这跟我哀求帮助，”Howard吼道。

“那好。Stark先生，我请求征用James Barnes作为Stark工业的保镖。”

“请求被驳回。”

“太晚了，我问过Peggy姨了，她说如果他到现在还没对我开过枪的话，恐怕今后也不会动手，”Tony说道。

“我不会，”Bucky忍不住补充道。

“是吗？我都想宰了他，”Howard说道，Bucky闻言眯起双眼。“算了。准你监外行动。用过餐后就，怎么说呢， 今晚就先把你拷在一张床上。一旦这边不再出现大乱子，我们就要按程序来处理此事。”

Tony对Howard绽放笑容。“走吧，”他说着带领Bucky走向安全电梯。“拿把新枪，保镖的事我是说真的，我也该有一个了。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stark太太仍需卧床休养，但现已搬进楼上主卧，这倒方便了他们潜行两段楼梯将Anthony的新客人偷渡进Anthony旁边的空房里，尤其在那个年轻人颇有些来去无踪的情况下。也不必担心女佣们会来打扫，因为这一层已基本归属于Anthony，而众所周知后者讨厌别人“碰他的东西”，并且依Sir的意思，工作间必须维持整洁状态。

就这样，在一大盘烤牛肉、Anna的拿手饼干以及一碗地道的馄饨鸡汤的款待下，Anthony和他们的客人在客房安顿了下来。接下来Jarvis就开始为Barnes少爷置办合适的衣物，用的是近似求解法。他比Sir和Anthony要高，但体重与Anthony接近，这么一来事情就好办了些。Barneys百货商店的购物顾问可是帮了大忙，对方清楚Jarvis年事已高，不喜张扬的服饰。

“这就是让他长大的代价，”Anna一边对刚挂断电话的Jarvis发着牢骚，一边将黄油拿出来解冻，好为第二天的早点做准备。“枪与刺客，谁知道他屋里还藏了些什么！”

“这种事恐怕由不得我们，亲爱的，”Jarvis指出。

“所以现在都兵临城下了，”Anna接着说道。“纳粹都进了曼哈顿！”

“没错，但Sir显然已大局在握，加上Carter特工的协助，就更加万无一失了，”Jarvis理性分析道。“而且，Barnes少爷似乎对Anthony很是依顺，需要动武的时刻也当仁不让，我确信他会保护Anthony和我们的。而且你也知道我的拳头可不是吃素的，”他说着架起双臂作拳击状。用这一招来逗Anna屡试不爽，不过能博得妻子一笑，这点脸面也算是丢的值了。

“啊，看到没，她心情不错，”门口传来Anthony的声音，Jarvis往旁边让了一步，拿着空餐盘的Anthony和他的同伴走进了厨房。“Anna，事情已成定局，我永远也结不了婚了。你做的馄饨无人能及。”

“拍我这个老婆子的马屁，”Anna讪讪道。Anthony在一张凳子上落座，Barnes尴尬地扫视了一圈四周后，也坐在了他身旁。“什么把你招来了，小鬼头？”

“饼干，”Anthony心满意足地叹息。

“鸡肉是你做的，”Barnes突然对正从架子上取饼干盒的Jarvis说道。

“是的，Barnes少爷，”Jarvis答道。

“鸡肉很好吃。”

“谢谢。聪明的厨师向来赏识那些对其成果赞赏有加的人。”

“派也很好吃。”

“啊，那就是Anna的功劳了，”Jarvis说着将饼干盒递给他，但Barnes只是看炸弹似的盯着它，最终Anthony从他身旁探过身来，拿了三块，将其中一块放在他手里。

“谢谢你。做了这些派，”Barnes对Anna说道，后者脸红起来，局促地在围裙上擦着双手。

“人人都爱好吃的派，你喜不喜欢桃子馅儿的？我来美国后就学会了做桃子派。Stark太太很挑食。”

“我不知道。”Barnes喃喃道。

“你会喜欢的，人人都爱Anna的桃子派，”Anthony忠心耿耿地附和。

“明天我会做一份，”Anna说道。“而你会换上一身新衣服，”她对Barnes说完，又转向Anthony，“而你要停止围着枪转。”

“没错，你可以去修那辆宾利，”Jarvis建议道。

“它出什么毛病了？”Anthony问道。

“你修的时候就知道了，”Anna说道。Anthony看向Jarvis，后者耸了耸肩。

“它有些左偏，而且吃油厉害，”他说道。“你父亲一直都说要看看，但最近忙不开身。”

“可不是吗，”Anthony说道，Barnes小口咬着饼干，两只眼睛好奇地在他们两人间瞟来瞟去。“你可以来帮忙，Bucky。给我递个扳手啥的。那感觉会很棒。很家常。”

“家常，”Barnes重复道，似乎在试读这个陌生的单词。

“好吧，于我们而言的家常，”Anthony补充道。

  
***

Sir当晚一夜沉眠，直至翌日清晨还不见醒。虽说即便在更为疯狂的日子里他也惯于在凌晨两点之后入睡，但他和Anthony都是早起型的人，哪怕这清晨要承受熬夜带来的恶果。毕竟俗话说得好，早起的鸟儿有虫吃。

由于（通过Carter特工的一通电话）得知Sir这两日很是奔波劳碌，Jarvis并没有喊他，而是等他睡醒后主动叫早餐（这种可能性正逐渐演变为午餐）。

不过Jarvis发现Sir已经醒来却是在车库过道上，当时后者仍身着睡衣，目光所及之处，Anthony正在拆解宾利车的底盘。一旁的Barnes郑重其事地为他递工具和拿东西，同时聚精会神地听着Anthony的现场讲解。

“那辆宾利出毛病了吗？”Sir问他。

“并没有，只是他这样的年轻人不宜闲着，”Jarvis回答。

“你有盯紧Barnes吗？”

“我应该这么做吗？”Jarvis平铺直叙地反问。

“别跟我装聋作哑，Jarvis，这招从一开始就不管用，省省吧。”

Jarvis笑了。“如您所言，Sir。”

Sir转向他的儿子。“Barnes还有很长的路要走，但他已经向我们证明了自己。况且，总得有个人能跟上Tony的步伐，而我已经正式出局了。”

“恕我直言，Sir，您可能已不再是Anthony需要的那个人了，”Jarvis同意道。

“也许从来都不是，”Sir郁郁说道。“可以确信从未被他需要过。”

“爆炸图可哄不来孩子。”

“抛开图表也改变不了什么，”Sir说道。“生活中缺乏变数才是毁了我、毁了这段关系的原因。”他揉揉脸。“而Barnes的出现开始让我记起自己曾是一个更好的人。”

“这可怪了，我从没觉得您有多高尚过，”Jarvis面无表情地说道。Sir瞪了他一眼。“智商可不代表品性，Sir。”

“从未有人控诉我是个有品的人，”Sir坦言。

“请容我一个管家越俎代庖，对当下流行的窄式领带款式提出些许建议，” Jarvis大胆提议。

“省省吧，Jarvis，别想让我戴瘦巴巴的领带。”

“好吧，Sir。”

“继续。”

“Anthony向来渴望得到您的认可，有时这种渴望达到了让人费解的地步。他对现状毫无怨言大概是性格使然，但人的耐心终究是有限的。”

“你想说什么？”Sir问道。

“您似乎认定自己已无力回天了，”Jarvis说道。“然而Anthony依然需要一个父亲。如果换作我，我会善加利用这一点。”

Sir倚在栏杆上，沉默了片刻。

“Tony，”他向楼下喊道，Barnes和Anthony同时抬起了头，后者看到父亲时露出了小心翼翼的笑容。“搞清楚问题出在哪儿了吗？”

“我觉得它没出什么问题，”Anthony喊道。“但是能拆解这样的尤物感觉也不赖。”

“那要看你有没有本事再原样组装回去了，”Sir说道。“完成的时候喊我一声，让我看看你的成果。”

“没问题！”Anthony喊道，语调迫切到了可悲的程度，Jarvis对上Barnes的视线，脸上止不住的笑意。Barnes郑重地对他点了下头，接着又转向Anthony，听后者絮叨着燃油效率和60迈加速问题。

  
***

这场被众探员们命名为神盾局内战的战役耗时不长却也相当激烈，整个过程对于Peggy来说可算得上是水深火热度日如年。这场小规模战斗夺去了她很多朋友——有叛变的，有殉职的，更多是叛变后丢了命的——此前她虽然向来看Arnim Zola不顺眼但也习惯了他的存在。如今追捕那人让她觉得很不自在，而这种感觉让她怒不可遏。

他怎敢在美国政府的邀请下闯进她的家，腐蚀她耗费毕生心血构筑起的宫殿？他怎敢这样侵犯神盾，亵渎这个为她提供战后第一缕新鲜空气的地方？

所以她追捕他，依着Howard的祝福和鼓励，凭着自己的坚持和信念。如今神盾局内部的九头蛇窝点已分崩离析，他基本上已无处可逃，而她正在将那些窝点一个个焚烧毁尽。这活相当累人，而且危险，同时也让她切身体会到自己正日渐老去。

当她拨打Howard的办公室电话，线路另一头却传来了Tony的声音时，这种感觉尤甚。

“这里是Howard Stark的办公室，我是Tony Stark，”那孩子尖声喊道，Peggy瞬即感到一股刺痛从左眼后部向整个头部辐射开来。

“Anthony，你就这样接听你父亲的专用线路合适吗？”她问道。

“呃，我寻思着除了你和我妈，也没人会打这个电话”Tony回答，Peggy觉得他说的有几分道理。这道理获许有两分不妥、三分骇人，却难说绝无道理。“抓到元首二世了吗？”

“还没，不过我们尽力了，”她叹气道。“你的新朋友呢？”

“你指的大概是我的保镖，”Tony相当嘚瑟地说道。“他在靶场，对你们仅存的忠臣志士们实施战力威慑。”

“那你父亲呢？”

“在吃午餐，”Tony回答。“他让我接管这儿。我觉着是这个意思。反正他没不让我接管，这差不多就是一个意思。”

“你。接管。”

空气突然安静。接着Tony用一种更低、更年轻的声音说道，“他最近有点反常，Peggy。”

“怎么说？”她立刻警觉起来。

“他最近表现得……很和气，”Tony说道。“很亲切。他最近好像没喝酒，但是却夸我做得好。他总来不这样说。”

“你的确做得很好，从来如此，”她怜惜地说道。

“我知道！但是我们的父子体系中并不包含这一认知，”Tony说道。“本来之前的体系运行良好的，现在全被他搅乱了，这感觉很奇怪。”

“Anthony，你们之前的体系完全不对劲，”她说道，“高效，但不适用。”

“反正对我来说挺实用的，”Tony在Peggy打算运行全部脑力说服他时又补充道，“你打这个电话又不是来咨询我爸是如何精神失常的。有什么事？”

“我也是一头乱麻，”她叹气。“所有的线索都断了。他如今已是穷途末路，但难说狡兔三窟，单是曼哈顿城就是个巨大的藏身之所，更别提这茫茫世界了。”

“你觉得他已经跑远了吗？”

“不。Arnim不喜欢乘火车。确切地说，他不喜欢任何公众场所。在神盾呆的越久，这种情况就越加严重。洁癖，”她说道。“不过我们已经加派人手盯紧医院和各大医疗中心了。那些具备大量单间的无菌场所。”

“哇哦，我都没想到这一点。”

“所以我是神盾局上层管理人员而你是个待业小屁孩，”她说道。

“技术上来说，这是实情，”他若有所思地答道。“那通讯方面呢？他肯定还有一些忠心耿耿的余党逃离在外，如果他们打算劫狱救人，就需要互相联络。”

“FBI正在监视神盾的几条联络线路，”她不动声色地说道。

“获准的时候Hoover肯定开心得要高潮了。”

“他们已经不具价值了，将他们交给FBI也算得上是一举两得，我早就想摆脱他们了，恰好能趁这次进行一番高效利落的清洗，”她叹了声气。

“我们能查看呼叫量数据吗？找出高峰段？”

“那得需要一批分析员夜以继日地工作一整周。”

“总有一天，这些活儿全都会由计算机来做，”Anthony信心满满地说道。

“你的第一台个人ENIAC计算机组装好的时候告诉我一声，”她回答。

“我会的，我计划远大着呢，”他应道。“你们在监视神盾局各个藏匿点的电路图，对吧？”

“我们在各个藏匿点都安排了眼线，这活儿相当耗费人力。”

“Zola是个科学家，电力不可或缺——不仅是无线电通信和电话什么的，照明和实验室设备也都需要用电，更何况他还沉迷于计算机研究。他曾经为了参观IBM 1360专程去了Lawrence Livermore实验室，不是吗？”

的确有这回事，Peggy记得。当时有Howard陪同，还因护送一个“黏糊恶心的小哥布林”抱怨了一路。

“他当时在摆弄一堆半导体组件……但是有意识的组装，”Tony说道。“爸邀他去吃过几次饭。他还跟我聊了他刚买的PDP-8，这玩意儿我们在MIT时也用过，被我用无线发射器连接到了小呆身上——”

“小呆？”Peggy问。

“是我给他起的名字，你知道的，那台机械臂。”

“啊，没错，机械臂，”她说着脸上泛起笑意。Tony过去一年都在唠叨那条机械臂的事。机械臂和女孩是他的主要话题构成。

“当时那玩意儿吃电特厉害，我们把哈佛的灯光都给调暗了。我想说的是，读电表这个方法可能不比站岗设防强多少，但绝对更有效率。”

“神盾线路是跟主电网分开的，”她说着，思绪开始渐渐明了。“沿海的神盾电路都是由Stark工业独家供应。Howard在新泽西州建了座厂房，所有的数据都在那儿。”

“我去——”

“想都别想，Tony，”她立刻说道。

“可是Peggy——”

“这是神盾局的事，是我的责任，”她说道。“我离那座电厂更近，能更快抵达。要是让Howard知道我把你牵扯了进来，他非活剥了我不可。”

“但你会跟他讲这是我的主意吧？”

Peggy无奈地揉了揉眼睛。“放心吧，我会的。听着，你要提前打电话给那座工厂，通知他们我要过去，跟他们谎称我要重启几组电网，这样便于我暗中检查所有电路。这就帮了我大忙了。”

“切，接线员的活儿，”Tony不高兴地嘟囔。

“没错，但你的职业选择问题咱以后再讨论行不，小特工？”她说道。“我这就去新泽西。”

“Peggy姨，你要小心，”他说道，正打算挂断的Peggy迟疑了一下。“Zola把Bucky折磨得不成样子。”

“我跟Arnim Zola打了二十年交道了，”她说道。“他就是个阴险狡诈的蠕虫，但一旦暴露在阳光下就成了无处遁形的懦夫，Tony。记住这点。”

“我不是懦夫。”

“当然不是，亲爱的，你当然不是，”她说道。“现在去找你爸，把我们刚才说的都告诉他，跟他讲我一有消息就跟他联络。”

与Tony的谈话所影射出的问题让Peggy有些发愁，这种情绪一直延伸到了她开车穿越特伦顿，驶向新泽西海岸时的路上。她对这个地方很熟悉，虽然这儿在战后已经大变样。战后经济复苏，到处都在大兴土木，小城镇如雨后春笋般遍地扎根。Stark工厂建在水上，汤姆斯河北部，不过之前生活的那一年她都住在距离迪克斯堡不远的利哈伊训练营，SSR就是在那儿训练他们的候选士兵的。战后——一段时间后——那批人回到那儿创建了神盾局。她从来都不喜欢那个地方，仿佛Abraham Erskine 和 Steve Rogers的灵魂萦绕不散，浓重压抑，令人窒息。Howard也不喜欢那儿，一年后，总部始一建好，他们就搬了过去。

汤姆斯河岸工厂的厂长迎接了她，虽然在她索要Stark赞助的神盾基地里的数据信息时有所疑惑，但也相当配合。沿岸各处的储存单位和工作基地、一些安全屋、中继站、气象站，全无异样，直到她问起整个地区的总输出功率，却得到一个远超出预期的数字。

“这座工厂还供给着其他什么设备？”她问。

“没了，”厂长困惑地答道。“这是家专用工厂，我们甚至不将余量供应给政府。”

“难说Howard Stark不会借此机会捞一把油水。”

“我只是个厂长，女士，”男人耸耸肩。“也许他希望未来能拓宽销路。”

“谁不希望呢，”她低声道，脑中快速合计着，目光在各站读数和整个功率图上快速扫视着。“可你们的实际产量要比应有产量大得多。”

“什么？”他诧异道，同时从她手中接过图纸。“老天啊——呃，抱歉，女士——”

“的确奇怪，”她说道。“这种情况是第一次出现吗？”

“绝对是。可能是哪儿泄露了。”

“或者有人在截取电力，”她说道，这话让厂长皱起了眉。

“这家电站很安全，很少有人知道我们的所在。”

“他们有没有可能是通过某个神盾基地窃取的呢？”

“那样的话，异常读数会显示在基地的用电数据下。他们一定是从这儿截取的，而且这么大的数量，他们的位置一定很近，”他说道。“我猜他们可能是从利哈伊管线下手——”

“利哈伊？”她警觉起来。

“这座工厂最初是用于补给利哈依河沿线的利哈伊训练营和福克斯堡的。自从新总部建成后，我们就不再往那儿输送电力了，但所有硬件设备都在。我们仍会留意那儿的情况，但平时不会检查数据——谁来给我打印一份利哈伊的数据，”他喊道，几分钟后，一张表格被塞进了他手中。“没错，这儿，看到没？”他指着图纸顶端的一张曲线图。一条直线中出现了一个峰值，日期是在两天前。“有人打开了利哈伊的灯。所有的灯，”他说着轻声吹了声口哨。“Stark先生可没批准这个。”

“Stark先生甚至还没听说这事，”她补充道。“谢了，你帮了很大的忙。”

“利哈伊怎么办？”他在她身后喊道。“我们应该切断线路吗？”

“按兵不动！别担心，这事交给我！”她回头喊道。

***

他们在利哈伊收获不小，但没发现Arnim Zola。  
   
Peggy带领一个小队穿过旧军械库，深入神盾局办公室。两个叛徒正在站岗——还偏偏守在一个空无一物的书架前——射伤他们的膝盖并堵住两人的嘴后，她找出了原因。这座假书架旁有一丝暖气流从缝隙中缓缓溢出，她将书架后的那扇门推开时还能感受到墙壁发出的嗡嗡声。  
   
沿阶而下，进入一片漆黑后，他带来的忠心耿耿的神盾老兵开始咒骂起来。

“这他妈都是什么东西？”其中一人用手电筒照着一排排IBM处理器，忍不住问道。  
   
“这儿装了相当强力的高压交流电系统，”另一人从猫道上喊道。  
   
“是啊，不管他在捣什么鬼，都免不了会释放大量热量，这么多处理器。”  
   
“他哪来的钱做这些事？”  
   
“纳粹黄金。”  
   
“开什么玩笑。”  
   
“没开玩笑，据说战后有价值约3000万的黄金失踪。并没有全运回家用作老兵的休养生息。嘿，Carter特工，Zola不是——”  
   
“瑞士人，”她从地面说道，面前是一堆监视器，但只有一个屏幕是亮着的。上面显示着“ **传输协议中断** ”字样，下方是“ **执行72% - X / 恢复 – R** 。”“没错，他能轻易入侵纳粹在瑞士的账户，不管是我们把他带到这儿之前或之后。”  
   
“他在这里到底在搞什么鬼？”  
   
Peggy一只手在键盘上方迟疑了下，接着按下了X键。 **执行72%** 。  
   
灯光亮起，嗡鸣的处理器开始急速旋转、哔剥作响。其中传出一声呜咽，仿如地狱开口，接着是一个含混的声音。  
   
“Wss nrr mmd？”  
   
“哦，操，”她说道。  
   
“这他奶奶的是什么鬼？”其中一人喊道。  
   
“闭嘴，Grimm，”她命令道。

“Whrr miii？” Zola的声音，令人生厌、含糊不清。拙劣的演说腔调，可怕的、脑残的困惑叫喊。  
   
“Whsss？”它问道。  
   
“Arnim，”她回道。  
   
“Mmmmmeeeee，”那个声音竭力发声。这画面铁定要给她留下阴影了。  
   
“Arnim，你在这堆处理器里面，”她说道。  
   
 “Whrr miii？”  
   
“Peeeeeeeeeeeee——”它似乎衰颓了下去，随之归于平静。  
   
“Arnim，我需要知道你还去了哪儿，”她说道。“你能告诉我吗？”  
   
“Didnnnnnnnn fnnnnnsh（没完成），”它呻吟道。不管Zola之前是通过何种方式将自己上传道这台可怕的装置里的，它停留在了72%的进度。

他之前在这儿。他们来时触响了某种警报，大概是在书架那儿，于是他逃跑了，扔下了这个尚未长全的孩子。  
   
“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”她逼问。  
   
“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn PRESS AAAAAA（要按A），”它尖声道。  
   
Peggy低头。显示器上写着“ **文件已损坏。终止 = A / 重试 = R** ？”  
   
她反而按下了R。Arnim尖叫起来，突然沉默，再次尖叫。  
   
“老天爷，Carter特工，给它一个解脱吧，” Grimm喊道。  
   
屏幕上再次出现提示。“ **文件已损坏。终止 = A / 重试 = R** ？”  
   
她按下了A。呼呼声停下了，嗡鸣声也停下了。高压交流电系统停止了运转。好在灯还都亮着。  
   
“他之前在这儿，”她说道，众人开始聚集在这堆中央显示器前。“而且就在不久前，大家上楼搜索营地，我来检查周围。”  
   
***  
   
“爸？”

当天下午Howard收到了Peggy的报告，协助发出了一份最新的全境通告，并安排神盾的技术部门前去利哈伊拆解……那玩意儿。Peggy在描述它的时候声音有些颤抖。他听后承诺会安排自己的人将那些处理器里的胶卷全部烧毁，接着他把Tony和Bucky从靶场接了回来。亲吻了自己的夫人，同Jarvis谈论了晚餐的事宜，接着去了书房，喝酒沉思。

“爸？”Tony再次喊道。  
   
“进来，”他回答，接着Tony悄悄走进来，关上了门。Tony小时候很喜欢他的书房，大概是因为这里蕴藏着无穷价值。Howard可不容许小毛孩在他工作的地方打翻东西，所以Tony只会自己偷溜进来，或借助Maria的帮助。  
   
“有消息吗？”Tony问道。  
   
“据我所知没有。”  
   
“你不打算告诉我他们有什么发现？”  
   
“你有八级安全权限吗？”Howard反问。  
   
“给我几天时间，我自己就能搞到手，”Tony指出。Howard努力不让“咬牙切齿”四个字在自己脸上具现化。“我能守住秘密，爸。我就守住了Bucky的秘密，不是吗？假如你对我在MIT干的那些事有一半的了解，就会撤回自己在我毕业时‘匿名’资助的讲席教授了。”  
   
Howard瞪着他。

“看到没？我自己能调查出来，”Tony说道。“你不如直接告诉我。”  
   
“Zola建了一台无疑是史上最大的计算机装置，”Howard说道。“二十万平方英尺。那玩意儿上的存储器……大概有一千GB。我甚至无法计算它的处理能力。”  
   
“一千GB，”Tony重复。  
   
“是啊。有个G。”  
   
“ _一千GB_ ，”Tony惊叹。“他用那个做什么？”  
   
“把自己复制进那台机器里。”  
   
Tony沉默了，脸色发白，陷入沉思。  
   
“我能——”  
   
“神盾技术人员正赶去拆解。我会让你看到报告的。”  
   
“他们得追踪网络，这东西的价值——”  
   
“我跟他们说过了，Tony，”Howard疲倦地说道，Tony不说话了。  
   
“对不起，”他小声道。  
   
“别，我只是——我知道这对你的工作来说意味着什么，”Howard试着解释。“Tony略微抬起双眼。我让他们务必制作出所有东西的示意图。我们不能留下录像，那太危险了，但其他的一切，他们都会留存完整的记录。”  
   
“这就是未来，爸，”Tony说道。“计算机、机器人技术……”  
   
“我知道。所以我们设立了机器人技术部门，”Howard说道。“哪怕有一次，我希望我们伟大的二十世纪能够取得科学上的飞跃而且不是对纳粹技术的小修小补，就这样。”  
   
“所以Zola还在逍遥法外。”  
   
“Peggy在追捕他。”Howard低头看向桌子上自己交握的双手。 “如果我们从Zola机器得到的信息是有用的，你应该将它带去Stark机器人部门。”

Tony眨眨眼。

“你说的没错。这就是未来。枪支永远都在，而Obie……他能产生你无法想象的破坏力。”

“对不起，”Tony再次低语。  
   
“用不着道歉。现在是枪支资助机器人。再过个十年，可能就反过来了。到那时你甚至还不到三十岁，假使机器人技术碰了壁，还有足够的时间学习商业运作。大不了就是在二十几岁的尾声再去读个哈佛的MBA。”  
   
“所以我可以回波士顿，”Tony柔声说道。“并且在Stark机器人研发部门工作。你同意让我做这个了，不会再反对。”  
   
“没错，Tony，我不会再反对了，”Howard叹气。“但我们得先收拾好这个烂摊子。Zola、九头蛇——”

“还有Bucky，”Tony说道。  
   
“你想知道我们怎么处置他。”  
   
“我觉着，鉴于我是他名义上的监护人，而且他是官方盖章的我的人，没错，我应该知道，”Tony答道。“如果你担心Zola，我可以把他带去波士顿。”  
   
“孩子，我是在担心Bucky。他的精神状态不稳定。那次他在跟我说了椅子的事后试图穿过围栏攻击我。”  
   
“他也攻击过我，”Tony说道。  
   
“什么？”  
   
“这没什么，很显然啥事也没发生。”  
   
“他需要得到专业治疗，”Howard说道。Tony做了个鬼脸。“有些人就是以此为业的。洗脑。调理。”

“我不太信任那些故意制造伤害再故意疗伤的人，”Tony指出。“他正在慢慢恢复。他现在话更多了，说话也更流利了。如果他自己就在自我修正的话干嘛还需要我们来敲敲打打呢？我的意思是，他知道他需要的是什么，他又不蠢。”  
   
Howard在椅子上动了动，调转方向，面向窗户，看向窗外修剪齐整的草坪。  
   
“Abraham Erskine发明的血清具有多重功效，”他说道。  
   
“超级力量，超级愈合力——”  
   
“不，不是这样。它是用来增强身体自然系统的——那才是力量、愈合力、速度。它的作用是修补自然缺陷，作用于Steve身上的体现就是治好了他的哮喘、心杂音、色盲。”Howard忍不住露出一个淡淡的微笑。“我们后来聊起这个的时候，他说他只想尽情观看一切，吸收所有颜色。想象一下你的整个世界豁然开朗的样子就明白了。”  
   
“但那也产生了其他作用？”Tony试探道。  
   
“没错。它重写了大脑。实验前Steve自然也谈不上蠢笨，但之后——辅以更多的教育和训练，他能与你我一较高下了。过目不忘的记忆力，绝妙的战术思维，还有快速学习语言的能力，去意大利呆一个星期，他回来后就能说一口流利的意大利语。而且他适应力极强——我们那时并没有太多的测定工具，不过我有记笔记的习惯。摆脱创伤的行为对他来说就像——就像他的大脑把它编进存储系统然后就留在了那儿。他仍会……有感觉。有时也会深陷其中。但他将其束之高阁的能力是一般人无法企及的。如果将Bucky的遭遇放在他身上，他有能力将其从自己的心智中驱逐出去。”  
   
“就因为这样他们才需要反复给Bucky洗脑吗？”

“有可能。”

“但这是好事，对吗？如果你认为Bucky体内有某种血清，那么他的确是在自我愈合着的。”  
   
“我们并不清楚Bucky被注射了什么。不过没错，是有这个可能。”Howard转向Tony。“而现在，他需要留在这儿。我会带他去见一个我认识的神经学专家——你听说过Dr. Strange吧？”

“是那个新开设的医疗机构里的吧？他这人有点混蛋。”  
   
Howard瞥了他一眼。“没错，不过他在人脑领域的造诣当今世上无人可及，他也许能帮上忙。等我能确信Bucky不再具有危险性而且我们已经竭尽所能了，他就能跟你一道回波士顿了。在那之前，或者在Zola被抓住之前，你们俩谁都不能离开纽约。如果我来真的，你们连这栋楼都出不去。清楚了吗，Tony？”

Tony点点头，不过脸上已没有了先前的那点苍白，他在微笑。

“那行。你去吧。和机器人技术部门取得联系，找个落脚的地方。”  
   
 Tony正要起身时停顿了一下，接着说道，“爸？”

“什么事？”

“出什么事了吗？”Tony张开双手。“你是不是，呃，要死了什么的？”

Howard面无表情地看着他。

“也怨不得我会这么想，你最近行为确实反常。”

“Tony，生命中总有一些时刻，你的一切都来了个大转弯，而你的世界会出现一个新的轴心。如果你足够幸运，就能发现并适应他们，”Howard说道。

“你生命中的转弯是什么？”

“我的第一个发明专利，”Howard说着抬起一根手指。“战争，”两根，“你的出生，”三根，Tony的双眼睁大了。“以及James Barnes对我的暗杀。”

“你以前也遇刺过。”

“重点不在谋杀，而在实施谋杀的人。他让我想起了战争时期的自己，还有Steve，我开始意识到我自Steve死后的一些行为会让他反感。”

Tony点点头，显然对当下父亲的忏悔行为有些不自在了。“我去，呃，联系机器人部门。”  
   
“去吧，”Howard说道，暗暗为这场谈话终于结束而松了口气。“把Bucky带去吃晚餐，我之前好像看见他在帮Jarvis擦车。”

Howard在厨房里徘徊了好一会儿，将一瓶苏格兰威士忌放进橱柜，与神盾局做了汇报；他犹豫了一下要不要跟机器人部门打个电话警告他们Stark飓风即将登陆，但最终还是决定让他们以最惨痛的方式了解自己的儿子。

他回卧室换衬衫的时候，Maria正坐在梳妆台前，手里拿着一把发梳，为晚宴梳洗打扮。他经过时停下来亲吻了她的头发。她拢起了他喜爱的椒盐色卷发，将其固定在一侧，优雅地掩盖了头上包裹伤口的绷带。

“我准备派Tony去机器人部门，”他说道。“你负责在波士顿给他找个好住处。”

“波士顿有好住处吗？”她打趣道，对着镜子中的他投以一个微笑，以此灵巧的方式在对方做了些取悦了自己的事情予以回应，波澜不惊。

“你肯定能找到一个比他现在在剑桥住的那个老鼠洞好点的地方，”Howard说着脱下上衣和汗衫，套上了一件新的。“你知道的。一个有门卫的地方，给他买些好家具，一些颜色比较搭的东西。窗帘、有罩的灯。”

“我们对于Tony的标准似乎有点低，”她笑道。

“低不过Tony对自己的标准，”Howard叹气。“最好找个三居室，他会需要一间书房，而且Barnes大概会与他同去。”

“你们有谁跟Barnes商量过这事吗？”

“没有，但是你也见过他了，他就跟只小狗似的围着Tony转。就算Barnes不去，留间客房也总是有用的。还是找个四居室吧，你看怎样？”

“依我看，你要是把Tony塞进一个四居室的顶层公寓，他会在一周内把它炸平，就为了跟你唱反调，”她说道。

“嗯，也许。不过你还是可以诱导他接受些好事的。你会下来吗？下楼时需不需要帮助？”

“不用，你先去吧；我等会儿再华丽入场。”

“要确保公寓里有个餐厅，他需要接待客人，”Howard下楼时从楼梯上喊道。

他本以为Jarvis会同往常一样在餐厅等着众人到场再上菜，可现场空无一人。没有Tony，没有Bucky，没有Jarvis……

“Anna，大家人呢？”他探进厨房问道。

“Edwin之前在擦车，他还没进来吗？”她问道。

“没有。你觉得他和Tony还在那边吗？”

“忘记时间可不像他的作风，”她说道。“需要我去喊他们吗？但我还要切烤肉——”  
   
“不用，你看着食物，我去，”说完他就穿过餐厅和走廊，经过前厅，进入车库。

他正打算大声喊Tony和Jarvis时却看到Jarvis躺在地上，头下一小摊血尚且闪着光泽，衣服皱乱。他弯腰查看他的脉搏，探了下伤口的深浅（浅而宽——但不管深浅，头部伤口总会引起大量出血）后才起身。

“先别忙着站起来，” Arnim Zola说道。Howard在一个半蹲的姿势顿住了，接着抬起双手缓慢张开。“Howard。”

“Arnim，”Howard开口，声音小心而缓慢，因为Arnim就站在十英尺远的地方，一只手放在Tony后颈，另一只手则握着一把枪对准Tony的太阳穴。Tony眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔漆黑，下巴紧绷，看起来很镇静。“要是我事先知道你要来，我就让Jarvis晚餐多摆个盘子了。”

他四下都没看到Bucky，就试着无声地询问Tony，但后者就只是眨眨眼，没明白他的眼神是什么意思。

“那倒不必；我可不会辜负你的好意，”Zola说道。“即便你如此无情地辜负了我的。”

“相当肯定我们对你的工作给予了应有的报酬，这可是绝大多数战犯求而不得的待遇了，”Howard说道。如果他能让这把枪指向自己而不是Tony，那么至少Tony还有逃跑的机会。  
   
“如今科学家和战犯的唯一区别仅在于胜者有自封头衔的发言权而已，”Zola答道。“你觉得原子弹不是战犯？”

“我们真要在这儿讨论谁是最大的杀人狂吗？”Howard问道。

“你说的没错，争论这些都是徒劳。”  
   
“那就来说说你想要什么，”Howard说道。你肯定有需求。钱？用于逃命的车？去瑞士的车票？”

“我的眼光可不止在逃跑上，”Zola说道。“钱，是的。食物也需要，还有一辆车。没错。但我想要的是资产。”  
   
Howard皱眉。

“冬兵，”Zola说道。

好吧，一件事清楚了；Zola还没抓到他，也不知道他在哪儿。Howard微微低头佯装思考，其间扫了一眼暗黑的车库。发现了，就在角落里，一辆车后面。Bucky蜷缩着、颤抖着，整个身体因无法言说的恐惧而几近瘫软。

这也怨不得他。一个有这般能力的人，倘若没有被Zola折磨拷打过，是会现身攻击的。但Barnes如此惧怕这个男人是有原因的。

Howard仍旧不知道椅子在哪儿。但Zola知道。

“我知道他在你们手上，”Zola说道。“我知道你们两个，还有你那美丽的夫人，都知道他在哪儿。我想要他。冬兵、你的钱、一辆汽车，而且我要能上路。”

Howard歪了下头，心知Tony明白这是对他的警告，后者就算读不懂他的内心想法也是知道他的习惯动作的，然后使出自己最最浓重的纽约口音说道，“你又能给我什么作为交换？”

Arnim向来厌恶这种口音。它夹带了一切让他讨厌的元素：如Howard Stark这般无教养的下流坯，为人低劣的暴发户，这种人所在的阵营居然赢了沉淀了数百年教化的高贵的Zola一方。Arnim是个有着阶级歧视的混蛋；倒不是他有多拥护自己的种族，他只是觉得美国人地位在自己之下，然而自己却一度沦为他们的阶下囚，还听他们操一口糟糕至极的口音对自己发号施令，这让他怒不可遏。而Stark工业所显示出的赤裸裸的资本主义让Zola恶意满满又嫉妒不已。  
   
“给你？”Zola怒吼着将枪口指向Howard。“我只需要你们中的一个活着就够了，我给你——”

他的话在Tony用肘部攻击他两肋间部位时伴随着一声惊呼猝然中断了。Peggy教他的招式，Tony顺势向上，锁住Arnim下巴下方，Howard在枪响时闪向一侧，暗暗希望Anna会以为这是男孩们使汽车逆火了，希望Maria不会下来查看。

Tony侧向脱身，朝门口走去，但并没有出去，而是拉下了位于门旁的紧急断电控制杆，它本是用来将所有电力引入这栋大楼的——他们有时会在车库进行一些焊接、磨削之类动静较大的消遣，安装一个断电总控制杆只是出于安全考虑。  
   
车库陷入一片漆黑。Howard轻声爬向宾利的保险杠，或者他认为的保险杠的位置。

“你知道Peggy姨怎么跟我说的吗，Zola？”Tony喊道，Howard真想掐死这孩子。Arnim闻言疯狂向他儿子射击，枪口在黑暗中闪着炫目的白光。“她说到头来——”又一道白光，枪声回荡在高高的天花板上，震耳欲聋。

“灯灭的时候，你不过是懦夫一个，”Tony说道。  
   
Zola第三次开枪，但接着传出一声轻响，似金属撞击却又带有诡异的有机质感，如同匕首划破丝绸，接着是呼呼声、撞击声，然后是一声尖叫。

“Tony！”Howard大喊。

“不是我，爸！”Tony回答。又一声尖叫，Zola的声音，骤然抑止，随之一声咯咯声。  
   
“打开灯，”Bucky说道。咔嚓一声，Tony扳回了紧急断电开关，车库重归明亮。

Zola被胸部朝下按倒在地板上，脸被压向一侧。Bucky跪在他身上，肉体的那只手将他的右臂摁在地板上，一只膝盖曲起压住他的左臂，另一只膝盖固定在他的太阳穴处。金属手中握着一把匕首抵在Zola的喉咙上。

“握力不太好，”他说道，“但足以把你开膛破肚。”  
   
Howard听见Tony小声咒骂了一句。Tony看向Howard，Bucky也是。

Howard仔细考虑了一下。一方面，Steve不会允许这么做，危急关头，就算做不到丝毫不差，Howard也希望至少能按照Steve的意志来行事。可他不是Steve Rogers，Bucky也不是。  
   
他应该为自己的儿子树立一个好的榜样，可这事现在做起来貌似又为时已晚。Tony是个男人，他必须明白好榜样的效力高低在乎于做出榜样的人。

Bucky收到过很多杀戮的命令，不需要再多一个了。

“这个人交给你了，James，”他说道。Bucky皱眉。“他那样折磨过你，即便你划开他的喉咙也无可厚非。而且如果你这么做了，我们保证不会让这件事泄露出去。但如果你认为你已经造了太多杀戮，你就不必这么做。这次由你来决定。”  
   
Bucky低头看向Zola。两人都呼吸沉重，Bucky的脸上满是汗水和泪水。  
   
 “我不是个天生的杀手，”他说着拿开了放在Zola喉边的匕首，将它递给Tony，后者上前，小心地接了过来。

Howard走到工具架前，取下了一直挂在那儿的一卷绳子，将其穿过一个通常用来吊起发动机的索具。他用绳子绑住Zola的双手，在每次Bucky移动身体释放他四肢中的一个时就随即接替着绑上去，然后绕过胸口，接着是脚踝。在满意于Zola五花大绑的状态时，他将绳子穿过绕在胸口的绳圈再次系在了索具上。Tony明白过来，走到墙上的曲柄旁，开始抬升索具，直到Zola被悬吊在车库的中央，双脚离地15英尺。

“好了，你或许可以通过滑出绳索挣脱掉，你很擅长这个，”Howard说道。“但从这个高度掉下去起码会让你摔断一条腿。或是髋部骨折，如果足够幸运的话。而像这样绑着，你不用担心会窒息或是断腿。如果我是你的话，我会在Peggy出现之前就这样乖乖吊着，她会跟你好好谈谈，”他补充道。

Zola冲他吐了口唾沫。

“他们会把你关进一个不见天日的牢穴中，Arnim，但不会永久如此，”Howard继续道。“假如够幸运，你会被处以电刑。不然的话，我听说Bucky知道一种椅子，可以让你试试看。”

Zola停止了挣扎，也不再乱动。他的整张脸都失了血色。

 “没人知道它在哪儿，”Bucky语调平静，抬头看向他。“除了你和我。”

“Tony、Bucky，帮忙抬一下Jarvis，”Howard将注意力从安静得诡异的Zola身上移开。两个男孩各自架着一只手臂，Howard费力抬着双腿，共同将他抬进了房内。Anna听见了枪声，非常理智地打给了神盾局。Maria正下楼想要查看断电的原因，半途停顿了一下，接着以自己的肋骨所允许的最快速度跑下楼梯。

他们把Jarvis放在门厅的椅子上。这张椅子通常是用于在举办派对的时候供人优雅休憩的。Peggy来到的时候，他正坐起身，手里拿着一块湿布按住后脑。  
   
Peggy扫了眼现场——Howard的白色衬衫沾上了油污，Tony有些擦伤，浑身颤抖，Bucky围在旁边注视着他，Jarvis头部受伤——说道，“他在哪儿？”

“吊着*，”Tony脱口而出，接着被自己的话吓到了。（*hang out，玩儿）

“他在车库，”Howard说着瞪了Tony一眼。“我去帮你把他放下来。”

Peggy和她带领的小队将Arnim带出了车库，Howard确保他被牢牢烤着双手塞进了神盾装甲运囚车后才返回室内。其间，他们Bucky也受了伤，显然是其中一枚子弹从车身或是车库支柱反弹后擦破了Bucky腰侧；他正光着上身坐在厨房里，Tony正用一只湿毛巾帮他擦拭。

“……知道Zola是个恶魔，但即便是恶魔也是有其用处的，”Tony说话间小心地往伤口上涂抹着消毒剂。Bucky没有畏缩，不过他的确注意到了Howard正站在面前。“他在计算机领域的突破也许是有价值的。他也许再也见不到太阳了，但他已经取得的成果，嗯，我会好好利用的。”他坐起身对Bucky微笑，后者也回以一个微笑。“我会让Stark机器人部门成为SI的顶级分支。你可以当我的私人秘书。”

“不会打字，”Bucky说道。  
   
“谁说招秘书是用来打字的，”Tony否决了异议。“只是为了让你能随时随地跟着我。或者，可能那样会比较无聊吧，我也说不准。”

“听起来不错，”Bucky告诉他。

“Boston很好玩，你会喜欢那儿的。我是说，那儿的火车在很早的时间就停止运行，整个城市遍布着牧牛小道，但如果你找到了窍门的话，可以在那儿玩得很开心。而且那儿离纽约也不远，我们可以在周末过来。而且我还造了一个超级酷的机器人。来，”他补充道，同时将一片纱布垫敷上伤口。“在我包扎的时候帮我按住。”  
   
Bucky顺从地按住垫片，Tony开始剪去——

“Anthony Stark，”Howard说道，Tony内疚地抬起头。“那是强力胶带吗？”

“医用胶带在Anna那儿！”Tony抗议道。“这种也能用！甚至更好。”  
   
“何以见得？”

“得了吧，爸，我一直都用这个。”

“那是管道工人用的胶带！把它放下，”Howard命令道，Tony不高兴地绷紧了下巴。“你不能用强力胶带包扎这个可怜人，Tony。去跟Anna要医用胶带。”

Tony生起了闷气，但还是起身去找Anna了。Howard上前，Bucky解开纱布好查看伤口。

“他包的挺好，”Bucky说道。

“只要Tony愿意，他可以做到一丝不苟，”Howard同意道，他挪了下Bucky的手好再次盖住伤口。“谢谢你救了我儿子。”

“是他救了自己。我……没能，”Bucky说道。“直到房间黑了下来。”  
   
“我知道，”Howard同意道。“但你还是做到了。”

“但我——”

“你救了我儿子，”Howard重复道。“你没有取走一条命，而是救了一条命。”

Bucky点点头。

“做的好，”Howard说道，Bucky的唇角短暂弯曲了一下。这时Tony带着医用胶带回来了，Howard退开，好让Tony消极抗拒地用合适的胶带缠住绷带。  
   
***  
   
当晚Howard是最后一个上床睡觉的；他让Jarvis在这周余下的几天好好休息（他情愿让他休息一个月，但对方肯定不会接受），还让Anna一同休假好照顾他。在厨房吃了晚餐后，Tony就催促着Bucky上三楼休息去了。一小时后Howard上楼查看时，Bucky已经睡着，Tony则睡在了旁边的椅子上。Maria仍在从之前的惊惧中恢复，早早地就睡下了，余下员工在枪战开始前就回家了，所以只留下Howard来检查和关闭门锁。  
   
查看过Tony和Bucky的情况后，他走进走廊，拉下了被嵌入天花板的摇摇晃晃的扶梯，这架梯子通往屋顶。在这座宅邸的最高处有一个小小的露台，上面摆放着两把椅子和一张小桌子——Tony出生前他经常和Maria上来，在满天繁星下喝点酒，陶醉于……呃……富有、强大与美好的感觉。多么自负，他笑着想到，虽然那份自负也并未全然错放。  
   
他曾为了Steve长年累月地搜寻北极，想要将他的尸体带回家，以示对他那坠落友人的敬意。他们找到了宇宙魔方，他们认为一旦发现具有飞机残骸的场所，就能随之发现Steve的飞机（那是架失事的德国轰炸机好吗，不是Steve的）。可他们从未发现Steve的痕迹，Tony出生后，Howard就不再亲自去搜寻了。又十年后，他不再资助搜寻队伍。不过是一具尸体。不如让Steve安息吧。  
   
而现在……如果Bucky能够挺过低温冷冻，仅由Zola的兴致就被随意被封存和解冻的话……

Steve就有可能还活着。或是半活着的状态。悬浮于冰层，等待着自己被发现。等待着再次苏醒。

Howard发现自己几乎不想这是真的，不想燃起希望。他已不能再亲自搜寻了，他已经太老，不再适合那种程度的低温工作，而且倘若他们再次发现一处残骸到头来却发现又是一个假警报——或更糟，如果他们的确只发现了一具尸体——  
   
不过Bucky是会想要寻找的，而Tony会把它看作一次大冒险。Tony也的确需要这样的经历，带领一支队伍，明白你付出的代价可能会是生命，而不仅仅是金钱。

明年。Tony满十八岁后。Howard会刻意透露一些想法，或是让Bucky提出这个念头——或者更好，他会私下和Rhodes谈话，通过他将这种念头传输给Tony。他会将这些孩子们送上一艘配备了最新声纳地图设备以及他以前的搜索日志的碎冰船。  
   
他会在这个夏天将Tony、Rhodey和Bucky送去格陵兰。等Tony走后，他就去看看这孩子在机器人部门都做了什么。如果确实有生产效益，他就保证——好吧，他就保证让它得到所需的资金，或者保证Obadiah不会过多的打扰这孩子。Tony大概比Howard需要更多空间来伸展翅膀。

Howard生命中能让他引以为傲的东西屈指可数，Tony开始成为其中之一。  
   
“别搞砸，Stark，”他自言自语道，接着下楼回到自己的床上，内心提醒自己明天要早起准备早餐。如果他没有，Tony就会起来做，他还是更希望自己食物是可以下咽的。

“厨师，”他爬上床的时候对Maria小声说道。

“嗯？”她问。

“在波士顿，给他雇个私人厨师。”他说道。她抓起枕头朝他甩去。  
 

完 


End file.
